Kagome's Courage
by katergator
Summary: When Naraku puts a curse on Inuyasha and the gang, Kagome is the only one left. Can she find the courage within herself to save everyone? The trick is, no one remembers her.
1. Naraku's Prisoner

Well hello everyone. I am back with a new fic. My muse who is nameless at this point inspired me with a plot that hopefully is somewhat original. Well, not really but it seems like nothing's original these days. Anyway, if the paragraphs are arranged kinda funny it's because my computer is stupid. Also apparently my spell check didn't work so some things may be mispelled. And that will bug me greatly, but hopefully you can deal. I'll try to fix it later, I just wanted to get this posted. So sorry for the mechanics.

I hope you guys like this. It was kind of a really random idea, so please leave a review! I always appreciate comments and I will try to reply. Tell me if you'd like me to keep going. I do have more of the story written. So... have at.

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I would be rich. And I'm certainly not rich ( I'm a college student) so it must mean that I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter One: Naraku's Curse

_"I will never abandon you..."_  
The last words he said to her swirled inside her head like a tornado. She held on to that moment, remembering how her heart beat wildly and his husky whisper sent shivers down her spine. Now the darkness enveloped her, cold water dripped down her back, and the frigid uneven stone floor had numbed her legs. Many times she chastised herself for wearing such a short skirt, and many times she had bitterly laughed at the irony. He would never abandon her. How many days had she been down here? How many weeks? Months? She didn't know.

_"I will never abandon you... never abandon..."  
_She screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. "I can't take this anymore! Please, kill me! What else do I have! Naraku, just kill me already!"  
She ended in a sob. Pounding on the door brought no response. Not even Naraku's lowliest demon servants came to tell her to shut up. She slumped to the cold floor again and cried. She knew that this time he wouldn't come to save her.

"I wish I could wake up and discover that this was all a dream. It's all a dream, isn't it? None of this is real!"  
"But it is real, Kagome. It is very real."  
The girl looked up to see the silhouette of a man dressed in a baboon suit standing in the doorway. Shafts of light from torches in the hall shined into the cell. Her eyes took awhile to adjust.

"Naraku," Kagome said low in her throat, all her disdain and hatred bubbling up through the one word.

"Believe me young priestess, I do not want to keep you down here, but you leave me no choice. You do this to yourself. Have you not reconsidered my offer?"  
"I would rather die."  
"That can be arranged if you so desire," he smirked.  
"Why do you keep me like this, Naraku? Why don't you just let me go? You've already taken my friends away from me, you despicable beast," Kagome spat.

"Poor poor girl. Being down here has smothered your usual cheery nature. The old Kagome would never have taken such a tone."  
"Why do you do this? I am of no use to you! I am just a girl, I can do nothing for you! Let me go!"  
"Didn't it ever cross your mind, young maiden, that you could be even more powerful than that pathetic half demon you cherish so much?"  
Kagome gasped. "It's not true! Inuyasha is much more powerful than I am. He always needs to save me."  
"You would never need him to save you if you knew the extent of your own power, Kagome. Remember, you are the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. You may even be stronger than her. I can help you, Kagome. Forget Inuyasha, after all, he's forgotten you hasn't he?"  
"You bastard!" Kagome screamed.  
"I can help you train. I can make you the most powerful human on this earth, Kagome. You have nothing to tie you down now. Why do you not join me? You could have anything you desire." Naraku's enticing voice sliced through the air, piercing Kagome's mind and filling her senses. She shook her head and reeled forward. 'He must have some sort of charming curse...' she thought through the fog. She summoned her strength and looked him straight in the eye.

"There is only one thing I want, and it's what you have taken away from me. I will never join alliances with you. Don't keep me down here any longer Naraku. I ask for one thing: let me see the sun one more time before you kill me."

"Is this truly what you want Kagome? You would rather die than live under my hand?"  
"I choose death, Naraku. Just make it quick."  
"I will kill you in whatever way I please. But since you have shown great courage despite the torture I've put you through I will grant your wish. I thought you would've cracked weeks ago, and now you're inciting your own death. You may see the sun one more time right before you leave this world. Tomorrow, Kagome. This will be your last night alive. It's a pity that you won't die for a more noble cause. It seems such a waste, doesn't it? But don't worry Kagome, your precious Inuyasha will live on, with no recollection of you at all."  
Kagome screamed again as Naraku slammed the door shut. She grabbed her hair and and huddled on the floor.

_I will never abandon you.  
_"Where are you then, Inuyasha?!"  
  
_"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing, Inuyasha. I was just thinking about home," Kagome sighed as she sat back against a tree. Miroku and Sango were along the river catching fish for dinner. Shippo was gathering firewood in the luscious green forest. It was a hot summer evening and Kagome was greatful she and Inuyasha had made dinner last night. It was their turn to relax. _

_"You're not still sore about what happened, are you?" he asked hesitantly. Kagome closed her eyes and repressed a sigh. _

_"Inuyasha, I have nothing more to say about it."  
"Listen Kagome. There was nothing I could do... I had to choose. That bastard Naraku set me up again. But it all came out all right, didn't it? Neither of you were hurt-"  
"On the outside, Inuyasha," she finished for him. 'But on the inside...' she added in her thoughts.  
Inuyasha sighed himself and raked his claws through his hair. "Kagome, I made a promise. I couldn't abandon Kikyo like that. The demon was about to tear her to shreds. You weren't in as much danger as she was... But listen to me Kagome."  
He sat up and faced her, grabbing her shoulders. When she wouldn't look at him, he raised one hand and tilted her chin towards his face. She stared into his golden gaze and for a second felt as though she were drowning. With all seriousness he whispered, "I will never abandon you..."  
Kagome eyes widened. She felt intoxicated by his voice and his eyes seemed to be pulling her closer. She could feel his breath on her face, yet couldn't seem to find her own, and her heart felt as though it were jumping in her throat. _

_The moment was ruined however as Miroku and Sango came back with fish and Shippo returned with an armload of firewood. He plopped it down in the middle of the camp and used his fox fire to start a blaze. Miroku and Sango began preparing the fish as Inuyasha got up and said he was going to wash in the river. Kagome began rummaging through her bag for homework. _

_The group spent a quiet evening in their own thoughts and retired early. The next morning dawned with a beautiful sunrise. It appeared to be like any other jewel shard hunting day. Things seemed normal as the left over fish was heated up for breakfast and Kagome prepared some food she had brought from home. Everyone was still silent, as though they knew that while things seemed normal, something wasn't right. Inuyasha was almost as stoic as his older brother; Miroku was serious and attempted none of his antics. Sango kept her boomerang near at hand. _

_"Well, breakfast's ready," Kagome said, breaking the silence. They ate quickly, eager to get on the move and shake off the uneasiness. They were traveling down the road when Inuyasha stopped and then whipped Tetsusaiga out of its sheath. _

_"It's Naraku," he said in warning. The rest stopped and drew their weapons._

_"Where is he, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. _

_"To our right. He's coming fast. It may be Kagura though. As of yet I can't tell their scents apart."  
Kagome drew an arrow and held it lax on her bow, ready to strike when the time came. She scanned the fields. "He must be a long way off still if we can't even see him." _

_"Naraku is very cunning. We must keep our guard," Miroku said. All of a sudden, he appeared in the fields not far from them. "Inuyasha, this is the real thing," Sango said in a low voice.  
"What? Are you dead serious?"  
"Yes. This energy is different from his puppets. I wonder what he has up his sleeve if he's willing to actually come himself instead of using a decoy. He's planning something big, Inuyasha. We must be on our guard." Sango tightened her grip on her boomerang._

_Inuyasha nodded. __"Naraku! It's finally you, isn't it? Whatcha standin' out there in the fields for? Too afraid to actually get close? Come here and fight me! I wanna dance over your cold dead body when I'm through!"  
"Inuyasha. Your valor is grand but your fighting skills are lacking. You will never defeat me, especially if you can't remember."  
"What are you spouting about now? Come over here and fight me like a demon."  
Naraku just chuckled evilly to himself. Then he held out his hand and began a strange chant. His spoke in a low tone and none of them could make out his words. Kagome watched in horror as all of her companions' eyes went blank. They swayed and sank to the ground. She dropped her bow and arrow and knelt beside Inuyasha. _

_"No! What did you do to them?! Inuyasha? Inuyasha!!" She shook the half demon but he didn't come to. Naraku transported himself from the middle of the fields and stopped right next to Kagome. She shrieked and backed away. As an after thought she eyed her bow on the ground. 'I'm defenseless! How could I have been so stupid?'  
"What did you do to them?" she demanded. _

_"You'll see," he said evasively. "They will wake up soon." _

_Kagome dropped back down next to Inuyasha and shook him again. "Wake up! Wake up now!" she said urgently. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. _

_"Thank goodness!" Kagome breathed. Inuyasha slowly focused on Kagome's face. "Who... who are you?" he mumbled. _

_"Inuyasha? What do you mean? It's me, Kagome." _

_He sat up and rubbed his head. Then he looked at Kagome like he'd never seen her before.  
"Where... where am I?"  
"You, Inuyasha, are near a little village where you've lived all your life. But since you are a half demon the villagers try to run you out of town. Go and attack them. It's time they learned their lesson, isn't it?"  
"That's right... I live there..."  
"Inuyasha, no! It's Naraku! Draw Tetsusaiga and defeat him!" Kagome yelled. _

_"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome again. She grabbed his arm and he yanked it away. _

_"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a hurt voice. _

_"Listen wench. I don't know who you are, and you're really starting to creep me out. Leave me alone."  
Kagome wheeled around and faced Naraku. "What happened?! What did you do to him?!"  
"I erased his memories, just like Sango's brother Kohaku. He doesn't remember you or his real life at all."  
Miroku was beginning to wake. "What... what happened?"  
"You are a traveling monk. You go about your business and aid the common man. Why don't you go to that village over there? They need a monk to exorcise a demon that has been eating the villagers' cattle."  
"Right, that's where I was going..." Miroku got up and began walking in the direction Naraku pointed. _

_"Miroku, wait! You're not supposed to leave like this! Come help us fight Naraku!" She caught up to him and pulled on his arm. Miroku stopped and smiled at Kagome. _

_"Young lady, are you lost? My, you are very beautiful. Will you bear me a son?"  
Kagome slapped her forehead. Then she noticed Inuyasha bounding off towards a village in the opposite direction. Naraku had sent Sango across the fields and Shippo was being sent the same way Inuyasha had gone. _

_"No! Where are they all going?!" Kagome didn't know who to run after, and Naraku was blocking her way. _

_"Now, young maiden, you will come with me." In one swoop Naraku picked up Kagome and set off toward his hidden castle.  
_  
Kagome shivered as the memory assulted her brain. She held her hands over her ears and tried not to hear Inuyasha's voice saying he didn't know who she was. Naraku had explained that none of them remembered her or each other. They all believed they lived a different life and each had new memories. Kagome was the only one left. Naraku wished for her to join his leagues unhindered by Inuyasha and the others. He did not account for her stubborness. He believed she was much more timid and easier swayed than her incarnation, but he was being proved wrong. As she spent more and more days in the dark her resolve got stronger and stronger. Finally she requested that she die rather than join his ranks.  
  
Kagome hugged her knees to her chest for warmth. They didn't bother feeding her tonight as her execution was tomorrow morning. Hungry, cold, and scared, she gave up on the idea of sleep and instead thought about Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry I never told you how I actually feel about you Inuyasha. And now you don't even remember I existed. Maybe it's for the best now. You probably don't even remember Kikyo. All the pain she and I have brought you is erased from your mind. I hope this life is more peaceful than the one you have actually led. I still wish that creep Naraku wasn't getting away with this. But who can do this now? Without you here to save me, I can't do anything. I will die Inuyasha and you won't suffer because of it. I know you promised to never abandon me, but you couldn't help it this time. At least you won't feel bad that you couldn't keep a promise." Kagome's tears ran down her cheeks. "Good bye Inuyasha. I really did love you for who you were. Half demon was enough for me. I wish you had felt the same feelings for me, but I guess I will never have the chance to find out." Kagome laid down on the floor. Something scuttled over her leg, but she took no notice. She was used to it by now.  
  
Kagome awoke when her door was creaked open. Naraku was standing there. "It is time, Kagome."  
She rubbed her eyes. Then she slowly got up and followed him out the door. She didn't even bother to run, knowing that Naraku could easily catch her and kill her on the spot. She wanted to see the sun first. When she reached the door to the outside of the castle, Kagome began to cry again.

"Are you sure you won't join me? Do you really want to die? I'll give you more time to think about it."  
"It's pointless now. I have nothing left. I just want to see the sun."  
Naraku opened the door. It was pouring rain. Kagome turned and ran. She blindly went crying into a room off the hallway and pounded her fists against the wall.

"Why?! Why dammit, why?!" As she wiped her eyes she looked around the room she had stumbled into. In one of the corners she reconized a couple of objects that rested there.

"My bow and arrows..." She went and picked them up. As she held the familiar weapon in her hand, she knew what had to be done. She couldn't just give up and die right now. Inuyasha would be so disappointed. They had all saved her at one point or another. If she always felt like she was more in the way than useful, well this was the time to turn that around. There was no one to save her now. She must save herself, and then she must be the one to save the others.

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. With new determination, she walked out into the hall.

Naraku was still standing at the doorway, looking out into the rain. He was thinking so hard, he didn't hear the girl step out into the hallway. He turned sharply however when he heard the sound of the string being pulled tight. Kagome let go of the arrow before Naraku could charge. The purifying ray blew a whole through Naraku's chest. Kagome let another arrow pierce his shoulder before bolting past his remains and dashing out the door. She knew it wouldn't take him long to recover and come after her. Naraku's castle was on a craggy bluff, with sharp rocks jetting out in all directions. She jumped from rock to rock as best she could, trying not to slip as the rain made the surfaces slick.

"I must... find... Inuyasha..." she gasped. When she finally reached the bottom she ran the short distance across the grass and into the forest that surrounded the castle. So far Naraku had not pursued her. As she scanned her surroundings Kagome felt no better than when she was holed up in Naraku's castle. It was dense and wild, and she felt frightened and alone. She held her bow ready and clasped a comforting arrow in her hand.

"Who knows what could be in here?" She peered through the trees with uneasiness. "Well, at least on the bright side I'm not dead and the rain doesn't come through all these thick trees." Her clothes were already soaked but at least they had a chance to dry under the shelter of the tree canopy.

After walking for an hour Kagome noticed the trees were getting more and more spaced and the rain had stopped. The sun was beginning to shine through the leaves and it sent beautiful shafts of light to the forest floor. Kagome breathed in awe and watched dust particles shimmer in the rays.

"I never realized how beautiful it actually is in the woods," she reflected. Two squirels chased each other from tree to tree and birds were singing and chirping. Kagome sat down on a rock to listen and appreciate it all.  
"I guess this is what being in a dungeon for however long does to you. I wish I could have discovered this without the dungeon part though," she smiled ruefully to herself. She enjoyed the soft breeze on her face a little longer before getting up and trudging on again.

When she finally reached the edge of the forest she found a road. She was standing there trying to decide whether to follow it north or south when she heard voices. She backed up against the tree line and prayed the newcomers would be friendly. To her chagrin it was a band of thieves.

"Aoy! Look at that girl standing by the woods there!" one man on a horse called and pointed.

"Ain't she a treat? Let's take her for the boss."

Two men who were on foot left the group and started for Kagome. Kagome eeped and tried to run back into the woods. Unfortunately for her she didn't look where she was running and tripped over a tree root. The two men grabbed her arms and yanked her up. Kagome protested and shrieked but there was no one there to help her. She struggled as much as she could but she was no match. They pinned her arms behind her back and were about to haul her off back to their caravan when Kagome heard a familiar growl.

* * *

Well. That's it for the first chapter. Anyone thirsty for more? I'll gladly update if there's a demand. So, please tell me what you think! 


	2. Finding the Spell

Okay. Back with another chapter. Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner, but I was busy and didn't have time. Stupid work and friends demanding me that I grace them with my presence. Had a few late nights. Anyway, I am working on the story and I have a few ideas up my sleeve. I really hope you like this chapter too!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do like to write stories about him.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
inuchick06- Thanks for checking out my story. And I'm glad you're "thirsty" for more! Ha... I was probably the more lame one for writing that...  
  
DreamNZ- Thanks for saying it's an original plot! It's really hard to think up something original these days. It seems like everything's been done. I don't even really remember how I came up with it... I think I was bored at work or something! Anyway, I'm glad you reviewed and I hope you like the chapters to come!

* * *

A big white blur streamed past her and knocked one man flat to the ground. Then before she could get a good look the creature had already pounced on the companion and picked her up by the shirt. It tossed her onto its back and flew up above the woods.

"Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed. She was so happy to see an old friend her eyes watered a little and she buried her face in Kirara's furry neck. "Thank you for saving me! At least you still remember me. Kirara, can you take me to Kaede's?" Kirara growled in agreement and flew off for Kaede's home village.  
  
When Kirara landed Kagome hopped off and hurriedly made her way to Kaede's hut. She walked in the door without bothering to knock and immediately proceeded to run and jump into the arms of the old woman. Kagome was so overwhelmed by all that had happened to her that all she could do was cry for a solid fifteen minutes. Kaede was a patient woman and waited for Kagome to calm down before asking the nature of such a visit.  
  
"Dear child, what has happened? Where are all the others? Has some trouble befallen Inuyasha? He is not... dead, is he?"  
Kagome sniffled a few times before answering. "He might as well be. Naraku has cursed them all. The only one who still remembers me is Kirara."  
"When did this happen? I was wondering why none of ye had come back to visit me in such a long time."  
"I don't know how long ago... Naraku cursed them and then took me prisoner in his castle. I only just escaped."  
"Dear child," Kaede said as she pulled Kagome back into her grand motherly embrace.

"We have to find them all, Kaede. They could be doing damage to the villages Naraku sent them to. He told Inuyasha to attack one of them."  
"Yes, yes. Ye must find them. There's no telling what Naraku could do to them if they don't remember who he is."  
"But Kaede, how do I get them to remember me? Inuyasha looked at me like he'd never seen me before. Miroku also didn't recognize me. Naraku said it was like the curse he put on Kohaku. I don't know if there's a way to undo it except by destroying Naraku. I can't do that by myself."

"How did ye escape Naraku's castle?" Kaede asked.

"I used my arrows... I pierced through his chest and shoulder. I was sure he would recover soon and come after me, but I made it out..."  
"Remember child, your purifying abilities are extremely powerful. Ye may have cause Naraku more damage than ye thought. Ye may not have personal strength when fighting in engaged combat, but your arrows make ye almost as strong as Inuyasha. While Naraku is recovering, ye should find Inuyasha and the others. Kirara will keep ye safe."

"You're right. I won't be able to stand it if something bad happens to them. Kaede, do you know if there's a way to remove the curse Naraku put on them without killing him?"  
"I may know of one, child, but I do not have the specifics. An old priestess friend of mine knows the spell but she lives quite a few villages away. I would have to travel to get it."

"Could I go and get it from her, Kaede? If she wrote it down for you then maybe we could try it here."  
"That may work. I can give you directions on how to get there. It would only take half a day if ye rode on Kirara."

"Then it's settled. I'll go and get that spell," Kagome said with determination. "But first Kaede, I need to go home."  
"Ah, yes. Your family must be very worried about ye. Take as much time as ye need. Kirara and I will wait until ye return."  
"Thank you Kaede. I will be going now. I'll come back as soon as I can." Kagome raced off to the well. She decided that telling her mother the truth might result in her being banned from coming back. 'I'll just tell her I got really preoccupied...' she thought as she jumped into the well shaft.  
  
A few days later, after explaining where she'd been and catching up on the mountain of school work she missed while she was away, Kagome returned to the feudal era. She and Kaede discussed plans, and then Kagome packed some food and restocked her quiver with newly made arrows, which were a gift from the villagers. She said good bye to Kaede, promising to return soon, and flew off on Kirara for the old priestess' village.  
  
When Kagome finally reached her destination she was shocked to find that the small settlement had been pillaged. She and Kirara landed and Kagome hopped off.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone still here?" She called but no one replied. "I think it's nothing but a ghost town now, Kirara." The demon cat answered with a whimper. "Can you smell anyone around?"  
  
Kirara sniffed the air, then went to a hut and peered inside. She let out a growl and purposely looked at Kagome. The girl rushed over to see what the cat had found. The room was completely empty except for a small object lying near the door. Kagome gasped and picked it up. It was a poison shield like the one Sango and the other demon slayers wore. It looked smaller than Sango's mask and it had blue ribbons instead of pink. Kagome assumed it was Kohaku's.

'But if this is Kohaku's, why aren't the buildings all slashed up by his chain sickle? And there are no bodies anywhere. There aren't even traces of blood on the ground. All that seems to have happened is the buildings have been ransacked.' She hurried out the door and checked the other huts. All were completely empty except for a few shattered objects left behind when they were broken in the scuffle. By now Kagome was completely perplexed.  
'What happened here? And why was Kohaku's mask in the hut? Where are all the villagers? Normally when we find a village where Kohaku has been everyone's been slain and the houses are all destroyed.' Kagome looked at Kirara. The cat blinked back at her.

"Oh no! I forgot why we were originally here! The old woman and her spell... there's no chance of finding it now," Kagome moaned. She pressed her hands to her face. "What are we going to do now?"  
Kirara then let out a low growl. Kagome looked up and saw a traveler coming towards her. She readied her bow and grabbed an arrow just in case. When the figure got closer Kagome could see it was a farmer hiking with a stick. He was carrying a load of grains on his back.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you help me?" Kagome called and waved. The man waved back and approached her.

"What is it you want, little lady?"

"Do you know what happened to this village? I was sent to find someone who lived here."

"Ah, this village was attacked a few days ago. A band of thieves came and took everything the villagers owned. Killed a lot of them. I was one of the men who helped clean up this place after it happened. The others who survived ran off to the town just east of here. They're still there as far as I know."  
"Do you know anything about this mask, and why it would be here?" Kagome showed him Kohaku's poison shield. The man examined it, then whistled.

"Well... I did see a young boy wearing a mask like that. He was hanging around this here village before it was attacked."  
'It must have been Kohaku...' Kagome thought. "Do you know if the old priestess who lived here is still alive?"

"Oh, yes, I think I know the one you mean. She managed to escape the raid and is now living in that town I told you about."  
Kagome brightened considerably. "Thank you very much! I must be off now. Kirara." She hopped over the cat's back and they took off for the other village. Kagome thought about what happened while they soared through the sky.  
  
'Kohaku was there before the village was attacked. He must have dropped his mask. But why? Why would Naraku send him there? And why would he get a band of thieves to attack the village instead of Kohaku himself?'  
Kirara spotted the town the farmer was talking about. She landed outside of it and transformed into her little form with a mew. Then the two wandered into the town. Kagome was aware of the strange looks she got from the residents. 'I must look rather odd with my school uniform,' she thought. 'Still, I need to find out where that old woman lives'  
She asked several vendors, but discovered they were not from the area. Then she tried a woman walking with her small child.  
"Excuse me ma'am, but can you tell me where the old priestess is staying? She used to live in the village that was attacked."  
"Oh yes, you mean Priestess Ame. She's staying in the temple right now." The woman pointed. Kagome thanked her and called to Kirara, who was purring while the small child petted her. Kirara somewhat reluctantly followed Kagome up the small hill to the gates of the temple. When she had made it up the long staircase, she asked the guards at the door if she could talk to the priestess Ame who was staying there. They told Kagome where the priestess could be found and she passed through into a grand hall. The architecture was detailed and intricate. Many beautiful paintings and artwork decorated the walls. Silk screens and all sorts of pottery were on display.

'Miroku would have a hay day in here,' Kagome smiled to herself. She found the wing the guard had directed her to and suddenly felt timid as she knocked on the door of the room where the old priestess was residing.  
"Come in dear child. I have been expecting you," a weary old voice said deep from behind the door. "Do not be shy."  
Kagome slid the door over and peeked her head around. The room was dimly lit by small candles that were placed everywhere. Brightly colored cloths adorned with tassels draped down from the ceiling. Incense was burning a sweet smell, and large hand fans were mounted on the wall. On them were painted mountain scenes, and one had a tree full of birds. Kagome was so busy looking at the decor of the room she failed to notice the priestess herself.

"Come child, you do not have all day," she said. Kagome trailed her eyes over to Ame, who was sitting under a canopy of cloth and had candles placed in a circle around her. A large book was open next to her. Kagome reflected that Ame and her paraphernalia said "sorceress" more than "priestess."

"I came here to ask you-"  
"For the memory spell, correct?"  
"How did you know?" Kagome asked, astonished.

"I have my ways, child. What is your name?"  
"Kagome," she responded.

"You need this spell for your friends, who have been put under a curse by a demon named Naraku, correct?" The old woman was staring into a small bowl of water she had in front of her. "Yes... but how do you-"  
"I sometimes have predictions, my dear. Now, my old friend Kaede sent you, didn't she?"

"She did. She said you had the spell to lift the curse. I desperately need it."  
The old woman grinned like a cat. "Someone very special, very dear to you needs it, doesn't he?"  
Kagome blushed and thought of Inuyasha. "Yes," she admitted.

"All of your friends still harbor their real memories inside them. You must find a way to access those memories and bring them back to reality. There is a chant you can say, but you will have to find the one thing that can bring each of your friends back. It can be an object, or something they said often. You will have to discern what it is. This goes along with the chant. For each one it will be different. If you know your friends well enough, you should be able to bring them back."  
"Oh thank you," Kagome said gratefully.  
"And dear, when you bring back your special friend, remember to go for it."  
Kagome looked at her questioningly, but the old woman just grinned and moved on to teach Kagome the chant. "Now, say it again."  
Kagome repeated:  
"You who know not of thy past,  
stop thy act and hear me say,  
this memory is not to last,  
remember thy true self this day."  
"Good. That's perfect. Say this chant to the person, and then show them an object or perform the thing that will make the person remember his real life. It should work dearie."

"Thank you... I don't know how to repay you. Um... I was wondering, do you know anything about the attack on your village?" Kagome asked, remembering Kohaku's mask.

"Oh, yes I do. A young boy brought a roving band of thieves to attack my village. While they plundered our huts that boy came straight to me. He threw poison powder into my room. Then he seemed to come out of a trance and ran in to save me. He got me out the back door in time, but unfortunately a thief got to him. He ripped off the boy's mask and knocked him unconscious."  
"That poor boy... I... I think I know who that boy was..." Kagome said.

"Kohaku. Yes, I know who that boy was too. Naraku had a plan. I think Kohaku was to destroy me while the village was under attack, but he regained control over himself and saved me instead. The thieves were to cover up for Kohaku. It is my belief that Naraku wanted to prevent you from seeing me."

"Naraku didn't want me to see you?"  
"Why yes. Because now you have the spell to reverse his terrible curse."

"I see. Well, it makes me very glad to hear that Kohaku's memories can still be revived too..."  
"Someday yes. But you must first revive your friends."  
Kagome nodded. She wrote down the chant before she forgot it, and then thanked the old woman profusely. "Dear, one more thing: It may not be easy to get your friends back. You may have to dig up the past, and it may hurt. Be careful child."  
Kagome gave a slight nod and then took her leave.  
  
That night Kagome returned to Kaede's hut and told the details of her visit. "It sounds as though Ame hasn't changed a bit," Kaede said with fondness.

"She certainly was... eccentric," Kagome said. "But she was nice. And she knew everything about me."  
"Yes, Ame always had the ability to see things that others cannot."  
"Well, I guess tomorrow is it. I hope that they aren't too hard to find," Kagome said wearily. Suddenly the task ahead seemed like an impossible one.  
"Ye will do fine, child. Get some much needed rest, and tomorrow ye will be refreshed and ready. Ye can do it, I have faith in ye."  
"Thanks Kaede," Kagome said. She got into her sleeping bag and settled down. It took her awhile to fall asleep, as her mind was troubled with worry and doubt, but finally Kagome's eyes closed and she dreamed about Inuyasha.

* * *

Okay! Another chapter posted. Next in Kagome's Courage: Traces of Sango 


	3. Traces of Sango

Hi everyone. Unfortunately until I can figure out a different way to upload this, the weird paragraphs are going to stay. Stupid notepad... it apparently uploads funny onto fanfic so that all my paragraphs get mashed together. I have to go through and make paragraphs inbetween dialogue, and then I get uneven paragraphs. So annoying... anyway, I guess we'll just have to deal with it until I can figure out a different way. So all that aside, here's the next chapter of Kagome's Courage.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
inuchick06- Hey! Glad you came back! And you're welcome for updating. I'm happy I found the time to grace you with my presence too And I'm happy you like my story enough to keep reading.  
  
Kagome lover 2009- New reviewers are always nice. Welcome! Did I really made you cry?! Wow... I didn't think my writing was that powerful... I hope you keep reading. The next chapters are not quite as sad!

disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. Sorry, I've run out of creative disclaimers. You just get the boring "I don't own Inuyasha" ones now... Maybe I'll think up something creative for the next one...

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next morning Kaede was already making broth over a fire and cleaning herbs. Kagome changed her clothes and brushed her hair. 'My hygiene has sort of suffered since I came to the feudal era,' she reflected. 'I completely took for granted simple running water and sinks. I can't even brush my teeth without going to the well or river.'

After Kagome was finished getting ready and packing for the trip she said her good byes to Kaede.

"Don't worry child. Kirara will help ye find Inuyasha and the others, and she'll keep ye safe too. And don't doubt yourself. Ye are very strong too."  
Kagome looked uncertain. But one thing that Naraku said while she was his prisoner puzzled her.

"Kaede... when I was in Naraku's castle and he was trying to convert me to his side, he said something that confused me. He said that I could be even more powerful than Inuyasha. He said he could make me the most powerful human on earth. What does that mean?"  
Kaede looked serious and contemplative for a moment before replying. "Well, child. Ye are the reincarnation of my sister, remember. She was an extremely powerful priestess. Ye have all of her same powers, yet lack experience and training. What Naraku meant was if he were to train ye, and also influence ye with the sacred jewel shards, ye probably could be stronger than my sister and most demons."  
Kagome stared at Kaede. "Really?"  
"Yes Kagome. But that kind of power also bears great responsibility. Ye would constantly be challenged. Recall Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru. He is a very powerful demon, but consider his lifestyle. Ye would not be suited for that."  
"You're right Kaede... I don't need to be that powerful. Plus it would make Inuyasha mad. What guy would want to admit a girl was stronger than him?" Kaede smiled.

"And besides," Kagome winked, "I like it when he saves me. It gives his ego a boost."  
"Good luck Kagome," Kaede said. Kagome hopped onto Kirara, who gave her a look when she felt the weight of Kagome's backpack.

"I'm sorry Kirara, but I gotta take it with me."  
Kirara gave a soft growl. Kagome sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll leave my school books with Kaede." She took several out of the bag and handed them to the old priestess.

"I'll keep them safe for ye," she said.

"Thanks Kaede," Kagome called and waved as she and Kirara flew up into the sky.  
  
As Kagome flew over the beautiful countryside of feudal Japan, she was seriously contemplating turning around going back to Kaede's and waiting a few more days before taking on this huge task. Kagome felt like a whole mess of butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. 'I really don't know if I can do this... Will I really be able to get them all back?'  
  
Kagome was flying towards the place where the group had split when she flew over a small village that looked as though it had been burned recently.

"Kirara... fly down there for a second."  
Kirara complied and Kagome hopped off to see what had happened, and also if there were any survivors. She peered into the severely charred buildings, but it seemed as though no one was there and there was no apparent cause of the fire.  
Kirara gave a short growl and then transformed into her little cat form with a mew. She ducked into a building and then shortly came out with a little gray sphere in her mouth.

"Kirara... that's a bomb like the ones Kohaku uses," Kagome said, leaning down to examine the object. "Are there more?"  
Kirara gently set it down and ran into a few other buildings, bringing out more that had not been set off.

"I wonder what happened here... These bombs must have set off the fire. But why? And if these were Kohaku's, why was he here?" Kagome gave one last look at the buildings while waiting for Kirara to transform. She climbed over Kirara's back and they took off once again.  
  
'That fire was really strange. Why would Naraku send Kohaku to burn down a village like that?' Kagome thought hard. 'If he made Kohaku destroy the village Ame was living in because he didn't want me to find her, maybe there was something in that village that he didn't want me to find too.' Kagome was grim as she shaded her eyes from the bright sun. 'That means maybe I was on the trail of one of them. Who knows how far each of them could have traveled by now?'  
  
Kagome spent another hour in the air before a town appeared on the horizon. She and Kirara stopped there to rest a bit and inquire if the town had any strange visitors. After Kagome bought some fruit from a stand, she looked around for someone who might keep track of travelers in their village. She found an old man sitting up against a shed. 'Maybe he would know,' she thought to herself. She walked up and greeted him.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you happen to see most people who come through here?"  
"Maybe. I haven't got much else to do but sit back and watch people go by," he replied, not bothering to look up at Kagome. Kagome tried not to get her hopes up and described her friends.

"I saw a woman like the one you describe about a week ago. She had a huge boomerang on her back. I heard her explaining she was a traveling demon slayer, but since our village has been peaceful, she had no work to do here. She bought a few things and then went on her way again."  
Kagome tried not to sound too excited and asked urgently, "Did you notice which direction she headed out of town?"  
"She headed out north," he said.

"Thank you very much," Kagome said, leaning down and grabbing up his hand. She shook it fervently and then wheeled around for Kirara. "Let's go north, Kirara. Sango can't be too far away."  
  
Kagome was finding that Sango's trail was harder to follow than she expected. She kept finding burned villages on the way. Then other towns would say she had passed through but had moved on quickly. Others also had sighted Miroku, but he had been there a lot earlier than Sango and had set off in the opposite direction than her. Kagome decided to keep following Sango's trail.

She sighed as she came upon another village that had been recently attacked. But Kagome noticed that this time there were survivors. She flew down to investigate. There were people laying on stretchers everywhere, and the village priestess was going about tending to them. Several were badly burned; Kagome tried not to gag as the smell of burning flesh permeated the air. Others seemed to have broken bones and deep wounds. Kagome wanted to ask the priestess what had happened, but she seemed busy. She opted for a group of women who were cleaning up debris.

"Excuse me, but what happened here?"  
One woman looked up, then sighed and kept working. "We were attacked by a hoard of demons."  
"Demons?" Kagome repeated.

"Yes," she answered. "Hundreds of them. We were lucky that our village had some defense. A demon slayer happened to be staying here a day before they attacked. She had already departed, but luckily one of our men escaped and fetched her. She killed them all and saved our village."  
"A demon slayer?!" Kagome exclaimed. "Can you tell me her name, or what she looked like?"  
"I believe she said her name was Sango. She wore a black and pink exterminator's outfit."  
"That's her! I'm looking for her. Please, how long ago was she here?"  
"She left yesterday. You should be able to catch up with her in the next village over. She can't be too far away, for she was on foot."

"Oh thank you!" Kagome said. "I really hope that you have good luck with rebuilding your town. I'm glad my friend was able to save you."  
"Yes, we were extremely lucky she was here."  
  
As Kagome set off on Kirara again, she thought about all the attacked villages. 'There has to be a connection. There was something in those villages Naraku didn't want me to find, and I think it was news of where Sango and the others had been. I can't figure out where everybody's gone if all the towns they've visited are destroyed. But this time he screwed up... Sango came back in time to save this one. In a sense, that village wasn't lucky at all that Sango had stopped by. Had she not been there it wouldn't have been attacked at all...'  
  
Kagome was nervous as she had the next village in view. Kirara gave a happy growl and flew faster.

"Whoa! Kirara, what's the matter?!" Kagome yelped as she grabbed onto the cat's fur tighter and tried to stay on.  
Kirara made a bee line for the village and seemed really excited. 'Maybe she smells Sango'  
Kirara landed and didn't bother to let Kagome off. She bounded through the streets and up to the village temple. When they got to the gate Kirara stopped long enough to let Kagome get down. Kirara transformed with a mew and then happily trotted into the ornate building. Kagome followed, and then stopped when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Really, sir, are you positive you have no need of my services? There is nothing you need exterminated?"  
"I'm sorry miss, but we have not had any problems. Should we ever have an incident involving demons we'll remember your name."  
Kagome peeked into a room where a man sat on a cushion on the floor and a girl with long black hair and a boomerang strapped across her back was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Kagome gasped.

'It's Sango!'

Kirara didn't wait. The little cat ran into the room.  
"Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed, reaching for the cat but she dodged Kagome's hands and zipped over to Sango. She rubbed up against Sango's side and mewed. Sango looked down with surprise at being interrupted by a little cat that seemed to be very friendly.

"Ooh, you're adorable! Is this your cat?" she asked the temple man, while picking up the purring Kirara and petting her in her lap.

"No, I've never seen that cat before," the head man answered. "It must be a stray."  
"Hi there, I'm sorry, but Kirara here is mine," Kagome said, walking into the room. She waited nervously for Sango to turn around. When Sango did she looked at Kagome and smiled.

"This little cat is so sweet. Her name is Kirara?"  
Kagome's heart fell. Sango didn't recognize her or Kirara.

"Yes, it is. She... seems to like you."  
"Apparently," Sango said laughing. Kirara was rubbing her head under Sango's hands, begging to be petted by her mistress.

"Kirara," Kagome called. Kirara gave Kagome one look and then hopped up onto Sango's shoulder.

"Well," Sango began, "I suppose I must be off. If you are sure, I'll just get some supplies and set out again. Thank you for your time, sir."  
"It was my pleasure. Sorry I could not help you miss."  
Sango got up and she and Kagome walked out the door. Sango reached up and plucked Kirara off her shoulder.

"Here," she said, offering the cat back to Kagome. "She's very nice."  
"Would you believe..." Kagome said slowly, not quite sure how to break it to Sango, "That she is actually yours?"  
Sango looked confused. "What are you talking about? I've never owned a cat."  
"Sango, we have a lot of talking to do. My name is Kagome. I really really need to set some things straight, so if we could go somewhere where we can talk in private-"  
"Look, just who are you? I'm sorry to say, but I've never owned a cat before, especially this one, and you really don't make any sense. How did you know my name?"  
"Because I was your best friend."  
"What?" Sango's look of utter disbelief was almost more than Kagome could bear.

"Would you just trust me? I need to sort some things out with you..." Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and pulled her out of the building. Sango shook her head and thought that Kagome was crazy.

"Listen miss, I have things to do and I really don't have time for this-"  
"You're coming with me. We need to get your life back," Kagome said with determination. Sango sighed and let herself be led by Kagome. The girls found a well just outside the town and sat on the rock ledge.

"Sango. What have you been doing these past few weeks?" Kagome started.

"What do you mean? I've been traveling around and exterminating demons. That's what I do."  
"It's kind of like what you used to do," Kagome muttered. "But lately you've been traveling with me, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and your cat, Kirara here, to destroy Naraku. Don't you remember at all?"  
"I think you're crazy," Sango said plainly. "I don't know what you're talking about and I have never seen you before. Are we done now?"  
"No," Kagome said. Then she held out her hands towards Sango and repeated the chant the priestess Ame taught her. Sango jumped up.

"Are you placing some sort of curse on me? Who are you? If you're a dark priestess-"  
"Just stop Sango! I need to think of what will bring you back," Kagome interrupted. 'What could bring her back? I certainly am not going to grope her like Miroku does all the time... Kirara didn't spur any memories... what was most important to her?' Kagome thought hard while Sango stayed back and studied her, trying to figure out who the strange girl was.

"Aha!" Kagome snapped her fingers and Sango jumped. Kagome feverishly reached into her bag and dug around until she found the item she was searching for. Holding the small metal mask with fraying satin straps, she walked up to Sango and gently placed it into the surprised girl's hands.  
Sango stared at the mask for a few seconds. Then all in one minute scenes of her life with Kohaku and her father, the fateful day when Kohaku struck down their friends and then was killed himself, the battle with Inuyasha, battles with Naraku, Miroku's hands wandering where they shouldn't, and Kagome's smiling face flashed through her head.

"Kohaku..." Sango said softly. Kagome raised her hands to her mouth. Did Sango say what she thought she said?  
Sango lifted her head to stare at her friend. "Kagome... what has... happened?"  
"Sango!!" Kagome jumped and embraced her friend as tight as she could. "I'm so glad you're back!"  
"I'm... back?" Sango asked, confused. Kirara jumped up onto Sango's head with a joyful mew. Sango looked around. "Where are Miroku and the others?"  
"I'll explain everything later," Kagome said, wrapping her arm around the older girl's shoulder.  
  
Kagome and Sango returned to Kaede's hut. By then Kagome had explained what had happened to the group and how they had split up. What Kagome did not tell Sango was about the time she spent in Naraku's castle. Kagome knew her friends, and they were extremely protective of her, knowing she could defend herself the least. Well... Shippo didn't count. Kagome had her arrows but she was not strong and could not truly fight. If any of her friends knew about her torture in Naraku's castle they would never forgive themselves, especially Inuyasha. He could act tough and uncaring, but deep down even Kagome knew that he would literally destroy himself if he knew what she went through and he was powerless to stop it.  
  
_"I will never abandon you..."_  
  
Those five words had haunted Kagome's mind while she was locked up in the dark. She tried to keep herself from feeling childish and feeling exactly abandoned. How could Inuyasha save her when he didn't even know who she was? When Kagome had finally realized that all hope of Inuyasha magically breaking down the door and rushing in to pick her up and whisk her away was completely futile, she had decided that death was better than a life in Naraku's evil clutches.  
  
Kagome was sitting by the fire with Sango as she thought of those terrible memories. A certain air of pain flitted across her features and Sango thought she saw the girl wince.

"Kagome... are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Kagome stared into the fire and then looked up at Sango.

"I'm fine," she smiled half hearted.

"Is it about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

'If only it were,' Kagome thought. 'Still, I am worried about him.'  
"I really hope he hasn't been causing too much trouble. He could easily gain more enemies if he's going to be acting like his old hostile self," she said out loud.

"What do you mean 'old' hostile self?" Sango said dryly with a hint of a smile.

Kagome laughed. "I suppose he still seems pretty unfriendly, doesn't he? But he's a lot better than when I first met him!"  
Kagome relayed her first encounter with Inuyasha. He had slain Mistress Centipede, and then declared he was going to sharpen his claws on Kagome. He had almost succeeded too, had Kagome not tripped on a rock and fell just as he swooped over her.

Sango shook her head. "I'm glad I didn't have to deal with him then."  
"He sure was a pill," Kagome said. 'One that now I desperately want to get back...'  
  
The next morning Kagome and Sango prepared to embark and search for the remainder of their party members. "We probably won't be stopping back this time, Kaede," Kagome said. "We'll come back when we have them all!"  
"Ah well, I'm glad ye came back this time with Sango. I told ye could do it, Kagome. Just have faith in yourself."  
"Thanks Kaede," Kagome said, hugging the old woman good bye. "We'll be back before you know it."  
"Aye. Good luck."  
Kagome and Sango waved to Kaede and Kirara took off once again.  
  
"Sango," Kagome said into her ear as they traveled over the trees, "It may not be quite as easy to find the others."  
"Why?" Sango shouted over the noise of the wind.

"Naraku had made sure he destroyed any evidence of where you had gone. It was only by a good stroke of luck that I found you."  
"How did he do that?" Sango asked in reply. Kagome was silent for a moment. How could she tell Sango that Kohaku was destroying more innocent villages again? And even worse, the villages that Sango herself had just been to.

"Well?" Sango said, turning to look at Kagome, who bit her lip.

"I'll tell you about it later Sango, when we're on the ground and we can hear each other better." Sango nodded and they continued on their way.  
  
"No... Kagome no... he did what?" Sango moaned. "I'm sorry Sango, but it's the truth. There was nothing I could do..."  
"Yes, I know." Sango's eyes blazed and she clenched her fists. "This just gives me even more incentive to rip Naraku to sheds."  
Kagome nodded seriously and then looked away. So many more people have died because of Naraku. How many more lives were going to be ruined before they could stop him for good?  
"Kagome, let's get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow," Sango said as she slipped under her blankets. Kirara mewed and curled up beside Sango's shoulder. Kagome glanced up at the night sky through the tree branches and sighed before crawling into her sleeping bag, and noticed that she missed having a sleeping Shippo in her arms. With just the three of them, it was pretty lonely around the campfire.

* * *

And that's it for another chapter! Coming up next: _Looking for the Lecher_


	4. Looking for the Lecher

Hey everyone. Back with another chapter, much to your delight. I'm thinking I should get most of this written before I post again though, because college is starting on Thursday for me and that means I have less time to write. I also work, and that takes up time too, believe it or not! And since I'm a crazy edit girl, I like to go over what I've written and make sure it all sounds okay and mechanics and things are good. And then I get sad when I read a twelve-year-old's story and it's better than mine. Ahem, anyway… I'm gonna do some review responses and a disclaimer, and let you get on with the story! That's what you all came here to read, anyway!  
  
Review responses:

inuchick06- Aw... you're a really good guesser! I'm not going to say which one is right, you have to read for yourself! I hope I wasn't too predictable... it's what you wanted to have happen, right? And thank you for the compliments! It's always nice to hear your story is appreciated!

Kagome lover 2009- I'm glad you came back. I hope you like this chapter too... They'll find the others, don't worry!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha except for this plot, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't copy it. You wanna take ideas from it? Fine, but give me credit where credit is due. Yes, yes that's right.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, groaning and every once in awhile saying clipped words. Then all of a sudden she sat up straight and let loose a blood-curdling scream.

Sango whipped up at the sound and stared at Kagome.

"What's wrong?!" she asked.

Kagome gasped and felt herself, and then her sleeping bag. "I... I had... a dream," she said shakily.

"Kagome," Sango said gently. Sango had normally saved affectionate actions for her father and younger brother, but Kagome was so upset that she went over to hug the trembling girl. 'She is really scared... what could she have dreamed of that would make her scream like that?'  
"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome managed to say.

"No, it's okay. What... what did you dream about?"  
Kagome shuddered again. "I dreamt about Naraku."  
"No wonder you screamed," Sango said. After calming Kagome down, both girls attempted to go back to sleep. Sleep evaded Kagome however, as the images from her nightmare still assaulted her mind's eye. Kagome shivered again when she remembered that her dream had actually happened.  
  
Kagome had finally dozed off and when the sun came up over the horizon the next morning she awoke and felt as though she hadn't slept at all. Sango searched through Kagome's bag for some fast breakfast as Kagome sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Do you think we'll find one of them today?" Kagome asked, watching Sango restart the dimly glowing embers from the fire the night before.

"We'll find them," Sango said with determination.

"It seems so weird to just have the two of us," Kagome remarked. Kirara mewed. "Oh, sorry Kirara! The three of us," she corrected.

"I know..." Sango trailed off. "Don't ever tell him I said this, but I'll admit I do kind of miss Miroku, and Inuyasha. Shippo too. Not having them around just seems... " Sango frowned.

"Incomplete," Kagome finished. The two girls were silent for a moment. Then Kagome spoke up. "But look on the bright side Sango. You don't have to deal with Miroku groping you every chance he gets, and we don't have to deal with Inuyasha's whining."  
Sango grinned. "What a pair they are. Why would we ever want to travel with them anyway? Miroku always gets us into trouble when he rips off temples of their valuables."  
"Inuyasha constantly complains about everything," Kagome added.

"Miroku is a lecher who goes after anything with a skirt and a pretty face."  
"Inuyasha has such a thick head he never listens to anyone and always has to have his way."  
"Miroku is... is...."  
"Wonderful when you put aside his disadvantages?"  
"Yeah," Sango said. "And Inuyasha really does care about us... he just likes to make us think he doesn't."  
"His tough boy act is one he's long had to keep up, living the life he did. He just doesn't know how to drop it now."  
"I... really miss them."  
"I do too."  
Kagome and Sango smiled sad smiles at each other.

"And Shippo's just cute. We need him back too," Kagome grinned.  
  
Seven villages later Kagome and Sango were tired. Kirara was looking tired too, after carrying the two girls. It was late in the day and dinner was sounding good. No news of the monk, fox kit, or half demon. Kagome was starting to lose hope.

"Where could they be? We've searched all around the area where we first split up and none of them are around. Do you think that maybe... Inuyasha was hurt, or-"  
"No Kagome. Inuyasha's fine, I'm sure of it. He can handle himself, remember? I'm sure he's going around from village to village just like the rest if us have been."  
"But... Naraku told Inuyasha that he lived in the village where he sent him. He told Inuyasha to attack it. Where is that place? It has to be around here somewhere. Why would Inuyasha leave the place where he thinks he lives? He didn't leave Kaede's village before. He has to be near here."  
"Well, I'm sure we'll run into him then. Maybe we were searching in the wrong direction for him. And besides, if Inuyasha attacked the village, why would he then stay there? He probably would leave to find some place better."  
Kagome sighed. "You're right Sango. I believe the hardest one to find will be Miroku. He's a monk and I'm sure he was traveling around just like you. People see monks all the time. There's nothing special about him."  
Sango raised a sardonic eyebrow and closed her eyes. "Oh yes there is, Kagome. Not all monks are as lecherous as him."  
Kagome thought about that and then had to nod. "Okay, maybe it won't be too hard..."  
  
As the girls were conversing they found a path that led to another town. "Why don't we stay there for the night, Sango?"  
Sango agreed. When they finally reached it they went straight to the local temple.

"Sir? If I might could I enquire as to whether you have seen some friends we are looking for?" Sango requested of the head temple man after they were shown in.

"Many people travel through here, but if I can help you I will," he replied. Sango described Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo.

"We have several monks that stop by through here. Could you be more specific?"  
"He is tall, has black hair drawn into a small ponytail, wears purple robes and carries a staff. He is also quite lecherous... He um..." at this Sango blushed, "Often asks the women he meets to bare his children."

The temple man thought for a moment, then pointed his index finger up and said, "Oh! That monk. I know the one you mean." He then looked strangely at Sango and Kagome. "This man is your... friend?"  
Both Kagome and Sango fought the urge to slap their foreheads.

"Yes sir, he is our friend and we're trying to find him. If you could just tell us when you saw him last..." Kagome spoke up.

"He was here about three days ago. The men ran him out of town after he had pretty much swooned all of our women. I wish I had charm like that..."  
Kagome glanced at Sango, who seemed to be hovering between looking extremely angry and embarrassed. Did Kagome see a bit of jealousy in there as well?  
"Well, if you could just tell us which way he went off, we'll be going then," Sango finally said. Kagome noticed she spoke rather clipped.

"He went east to find the large city out that way. He figured someone would need an exorcism out there."  
"Thank you sir," Sango said shortly, getting up and pulling Kagome up with her. She stormed out the door as Kagome waved good bye to the temple man.  
"Come on Kagome. That lecherous beast can't be too far away if he was here only three days ago."  
"San-Sango slow down!"  
  
Kagome and Sango decided to eat on the run and continue on their way, much to Kirara's dismay. If Miroku were really that close they could catch up with him by tomorrow. Kirara could fly through the sky a lot faster than a man on foot could walk. As the sun was starting to dip below the horizon Kagome and Sango smelt something in the air. They looked at each other.

"That smells like a big fire," Kagome said worriedly.

"Maybe we should check it out," Sango replied. Kagome nodded.

"Kirara, where is that fire coming from?" Sango asked the cat. Kirara gave a growl in reply and flew a little off to the right. Far up ahead large flames that were leaping up towards the sky in the middle of the forest came into view.

"There!" Kagome pointed. "It looks like a whole village is burning down!"  
  
When the girls reached it they saw people running every direction trying to escape the blaze. They landed a save distance away from it and caught a frightened villager who was running.

"Sir, please, what happened here?" Sango asked.

"We were just minding our own business and doing things as usual when all of a sudden our roofs started on fire!"  
"That's horrible," Kagome said.

"Where will we go now?" The villager moaned.

Kagome thought for a minute. Then she asked, "Sir, did you by any chance have a monk stop by? He would have been wearing purple robes and carried a staff with him. Goes by the name Miroku."  
The villager thought for a minute. Then he said, "Yes, a monk by the name Miroku did stop by here a day ago. He just left yesterday."  
Kagome and Sango tried to contain their excitement. "Which way did he go?" Sango asked.

"He left that way," the man pointed.

"Thank you sir!" Kagome said happily. Miroku couldn't be far away at all!  
"I wish there was something we could do for your village," Sango remarked.

"There's nothing you can do now, miss. We'll just have to rebuild," the man said sadly.  
  
The girls said good bye and flew up.

"We might even find him tonight," Sango said. She silently urged the poor tired Kirara on as fast as she could.

"That village was attacked because Miroku had been there," Kagome said grimly. Sango hoped with all her might it wasn't Kohaku who did the damage.  
  
When they neared a very large settlement Kirara began to speed up. "I think she smells Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed. It was now dark out and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Kagome reflected how beautiful the huts and houses looked with their candles lit for light. They almost seemed to glow. Electric lights just didn't give that same effect at home.  
  
Kirara flew straight to a seemingly public building used for gatherings and meetings. Music was coming from inside and Sango winced as she heard a bunch of girls giggle. Even before Kirara could land she jumped off and bolted up the steps into the room.  
  
There was Miroku, sitting like a king among his harem. Dozens of girls were sitting around him as he reclined on a pillow and sipped his sake. More girls were dancing.  
  
Sango clutched the door for support. As Kagome came up behind the demon exterminator she whistled at the sight. Then she glanced at her friend and could almost see the flames burning in Sango's eyes. Sango finally decided to move and stormed into the room, pushing dancing girls out of her way.  
  
"Miroku, tell me my fortune!"

"Oh Miroku, please tell mine!"

"Will I bear lots of children, Miroku?"

"Ladies, ladies, one at a time!"  
  
Miroku was smiling and laughing with all the girls crowded around him. Then he looked up into the severely glaring eyes of Sango. His smile faded. "Can I help you? You seem to be angry. Why not come sit with me, lighten up a bit, and I'll tell your fortune?" his charming smile returned.

Sango pushed a few girls, who protested, out of the way. She grabbed him by the collar, yanked him up so they were face to face and yelled, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Miroku?!"  
By now Kagome had rushed in, elbowed her way through the crowd of screaming women, and came up behind the seething girl.

"Put him down, Sango! He doesn't remember you!"  
"Have we met before? I seem to have done you a terrible wrong," he said, confused. Sango glared a bit longer before finally releasing the monk and tossing him back down on the cushion.

"I'm glad you're 'safe,' Miroku," she said in a dangerously low even tone and then stormed out of the building.

"Sango, wait!" Kagome called. She sighed when Sango made no move to turn around. The other girls in the room looked on curiously as the drama unfolded.

"I seem to have made the lady extremely angry, though honestly, I have never met her before tonight," Miroku said.

"Actually, you have… it's a long story Miroku and I need to talk to you," Kagome said, turning to him.

Miroku gave her a look and said, "Listen, I've never met you before either and I would like to continue on with my celebration, so if you don't mind-"  
"Come on," Kagome sighed, grabbing his arm and leading him out the door, much to the dismay of the women in the room.

"Listen, you definitely are one of the more pretty girls I've seen but I was-"

"Can it, Miroku. I need to talk to you," Kagome cut him off. He silenced. "Okay. I'm going to say some funny words right now so don't mind me," Kagome said, waving her hands at Miroku.

He gave her a very strange look as she said the chant. He stared at her for awhile, and she looked at him. "Do… do you remember me Miroku?" Kagome asked uncertainly.

"Miss, to be honest though you are beautiful, you are just plain crazy. I'm going back inside now," Miroku said, turning around and heading back for the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome grabbed him. Miroku protested but she held firm. Then she spied Sango leaning over the rail on the porch attached to the hall.

"Come with me. You need to sort things out with Sango," Kagome said.

"Who's Sango?"  
"That girl right there," Kagome said, taking him up the few steps and walked the length of the porch with him until they reached Sango. She looked up at Miroku and then sighed and looked away.

"Talk to him, please Sango. You might be able to get him back," Kagome pleaded. Then she walked away to find Kirara, hoping things would work out.  
  
"So, your name is Sango," Miroku said, after an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes."

More silence. 'This girl is furious,' Miroku thought.

"May I ask why you have sought me, and why you are so angry with me when to my recollection I have done nothing wrong?"  
"Done nothing wrong?!!" Sango exploded. "You were sitting in there, with a bunch of _concubines_, getting drunk and… and…" Sango stopped. 'And you don't even remember me…' Miroku said nothing. He was too busy watching the moon reflect in Sango's eyes and studying the shine in her hair. He also noticed that her figure was nicely shaped as well. In fact… if he were smooth about this…

"My dear lady," he said, putting his arm around Sango's shoulders, "I am a man of pleasure-"  
"You got that right," Sango dryly interrupted.

"And," Miroku continued, "I have never met a woman so beautiful and vivacious as you." As he spoke his hands wandered down around her waist, turned her body to face him, and pulled her close. Sango blushed fiercely, then frowned as she realized she knew where his hands were targeted next.

"If I may ask you, will you bear me a son?" he said softly into her ear as his hand took the final plunge. Sango's face turned bright red. She was so livid she didn't notice Miroku's hand had stopped rubbing and a strange expression had crossed his face. She threw her whole arm back and slapped Miroku as hard as she could. He whipped around from the force of it and placed his hands over his stinging cheek.

"Aaaah! Sango, what'd you do that for?!" he exclaimed. Sango stared.

"Miroku?"

"What?!" he said, exasperated. "Ow… That one hurt."

"Are you…?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you back?" she asked, uncertainly. "Back? Back from where? Where would I have gone? Actually…" he said, taking a look around. "Where are we anyway?"

"Miroku!" Sango jumped into his arms. Miroku raised his eyebrows and was too stunned to hug her back. One minute she was slapping him as hard as she possibly could and the next throwing herself at him.

'I will never understand this girl as long as I live. And I thought I understood women…'  
  
"Yeah, that is a bad one," Kagome remarked. "I've never seen it stay for that long."  
Miroku rubbed his sore cheek, which still bore Sango's handprint. Sango had really walloped him one. It was the next morning and the group was preparing to leave the city. Kagome and Sango had spent the night explaining to Miroku what had happened. He had told Sango he was sorry for whatever he had done to make her hit him like that, and Sango blushed. Kagome then realized and asked if either one could remember what they did while they were under the curse. Neither could. Both had seen flashes of their life before the curse was broken. They all thought it was quite peculiar.

"We must find Inuyasha, and fast," Kagome had said. "He was supposed to attack a village. He might be going around and killing people and won't remember a thing. It's just like when he's transformed. We have to find him!"  
Miroku nodded. "This is a serious problem. Inuyasha is dangerous when he has no control over himself. Many people could die before we find him."  
Kagome bit her bottom lip and tried not to worry. Inuyasha would be okay, wouldn't he?  
  
"Kagome, I was wondering. How will we ever find Shippo? He's so tiny and might be really hard to track," Sango said as they were walking along. Kirara could not fly for long time periods with all three humans on her back so they decided to let her rest and hoof it for a bit.

"That's easy. We just ask if anyone's seen a cute little fox demon around. Shippo's so adorable, someone will remember him!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango and Miroku didn't look so sure.

"Actually, you should hope we find Shippo before we find Inuyasha," Miroku stated. "If we bring Inuyasha back first, he'll probably say that Shippo should just stay lost!"

"I wouldn't let him," Kagome said firmly. "And I think Inuyasha really likes Shippo. He just doesn't like to admit it."  
Once again Sango and Miroku didn't look so sure.

* * *

Okay, sorry folks but this was the best place to end the chapter. I hope it wasn't too short, or too predictable, or… yeah. Gah. The whole screwy paragraph thing is really annoying me. Believe me, it was in the right format when I originally wrote it! is being stupid when it uploads my story for some reason. So, sorry about that. Anyway, next chapter: _Finding the Fox Kit. _


	5. Finding the Fox Kit

Okay... So sorry I took awhile to update, but school and work have been keeping me away from my story. I didn't have much chance to write, seeing as how I have like, four art projects going on at the same time and I've worked a lot and I get home around 10:30 every night. Yeah. So basically I'm really sorry and I'll try to be better but I can't promise anything.

And I would write review responses, but I'm really tired, seeing as how I just got done with a cashiering shift, and it was swamped for the entire time. I just wanted to post for you. Hope none of you are too mad at me. I really did appreciate all of you who reviewed and I'll try to get back to you next chapter.

disclaimer: No, don't own Inuyasha. We all know this.

* * *

Several days later, the group had gone through quite a bit of countryside, finding more attacked villages and no apparent sign of Inuyasha or Shippo. Kagome was beginning to worry herself sick and Sango was beside herself, thinking that Kohaku could have been the one to destroy so many villages. Miroku was concerned for them both. After finding another village that was a wreck, Kagome sat down on a rock and rested her head in her hands.

"I can't keep running around all over like this. Where are they? I have a test coming up soon at school back home. I'll have to go so I can study and take it."

"Can't you just skip school for this year, Kagome? Is it really that important?" Miroku asked.

Kagome whipped her head up with a glare. "What do you mean, 'is it that important?!' Of course it is! In my time, school and education are everything! It is the most embarrassing thing possible a student can face… repeating a grade…" Kagome shuddered. "All my friends would be a grade above me, and everyone would think I was stupid," she said, returning her head to her hands.

"I'm sorry Kagome… I didn't know…"

"Well now you do," she snapped. Miroku and Sango looked taken aback. Kagome was extremely tense. When no one said anything she looked up and began to cry.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so worried."

Sango leaned down, crouched next to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. "We're all worried, Kagome. Who knows what terrible things Naraku has been doing. Don't let it all get to you like this. Shippo and Inuyasha are fine, I'm sure," she said soothingly.

"Right," Kagome sniffed. She rubbed her hand across her eyes and got up. "Let's head out then."

They started off down the path.

It was nearing the noon hour and all three were hungry. Miroku recalled this part of the country from his travels before and knew another town was straight ahead.

"If we go there, I'm sure someone will remember me. We might be able to get a free meal," he said happily.

Sango looked at him, not quite sure how to take what he just said.

"Who will remember you, Miroku? The palace women maybe," she said sourly.

Miroku looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Still jealous about that, huh?" he said slyly. Wrong thing to say.

Kagome sighed as Miroku took off running with Sango hot in pursuit, intending to inflict major damage upon Miroku's cheek.

"I was not jealous!"

"Oh I think you were!"

"Come back here and say that, if you dare!"

"They fight like an old married couple, don't they Kirara?" Kagome said to the little fire cat walking beside her. Kirara answered with a cheery mew.

Miroku was still hurrying along the path looking back at the demon slayer right on his trail when he suddenly bounced off a huge pink blob. It disappeared with a "pop" and he saw that he had nearly collided with an old man walking with a cane. Miroku exclaimed and sputtered apologies as the old man waved his hands and said that was all right. Miroku was so busy apologizing he didn't realize someone else was there until Sango came up behind him and grabbed his arm. A little ball of fur jumped up onto the man's shoulder.

"Thank you lad. Without you that monk and I wouldn't have known what hit us!"

"No problem grandpa!"

"Shippo?!" Sango exclaimed. Shippo looked at her with huge question marks as Sango turned around and yelled for Kagome to catch up quick.

Kagome came running and when she caught sight of Shippo she went even faster, blew past Miroku and Sango, snatched up the poor fox kit and hugged him as hard as she could. Shippo protested and the old man made feeble attempts to take back his "grandson."

Kagome planted a huge kiss on Shippo's little cheek, which was almost more than he could take, and she finally set him down.

He rubbed his cheek furiously, to get off the girl cooties, and then looked up at Kagome with his big eyes and said, "Who are you, lady?!"

Kagome realized just what she had done and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Shippo! But I've missed you so much! I'm so relieved to see you're safe!"

"Shippo, do you know this woman?" the old man put in.

Shippo shook his head. "I've never seen her before, grandpa."

"Grandpa?!" Kagome exclaimed. "He's not your grandpa! Shippo, you belong with us!"

Shippo looked at Kagome with furrowed brows and edged away. He hopped up onto the old man's shoulder. "Honestly, lady, I've never seen you before."

Kagome looked absolutely heartbroken. She knew that Shippo was still under the curse, but to see him act this way was too much for her to bear after all the stress. Sango grabbed her shoulders and led her away.

"Sir, if I may explain, we have had a bit of trouble with the members of our traveling party. Shippo here was with us. We would very much like to have him accompany us once more," Miroku stepped up.

"Shippo doesn't seem to remember any of you," the old man said. "How can I trust you? This seems a little odd to me. I've been taking care of this young kit for nearly two months now. He's all I've got."

"Two months…" Kagome said softly. 'I've been looking for everyone for only about two and a half weeks. Was I really in Naraku's castle for that long? No wonder Grandpa had just decided to tell everyone I was in a coma…'

"Please sir, Shippo was with us originally and we always took very good care of him," Miroku urged.

The old man looked at them suspiciously. It didn't help matters when Shippo kept whispering in his ear that he didn't know these people and didn't want to leave his grandpa.

Finally the old man grunted and said, "Shippo wants to stay with me. I think you're just some young hooligans who just want to torture the poor little lad. Be gone with you and let us on our way." And with that the old man pushed past Miroku and didn't even look when Kagome started bawling.

Sango patted the distressed girl's back and Miroku watched the old man walk away with Shippo.

"I guess the only thing left to do is follow them," he remarked. Kagome stopped crying long enough to nod.

When they reached the town the old man was heading for, they sent Kirara to go and scout out where the two were staying. He headed for a small shack on the outskirt of the village. Kirara went back to the others who were patiently waiting. Well, Miroku and Sango were patiently waiting. Kagome was biting her fingernails.

They decided to visit Shippo after dinner. Convincing Kagome that getting something to eat first would be a good idea wasn't easy. After a long discussion she stubbornly agreed. Somewhere inside her mind she realized she was acting completely irrationally. 'What is wrong with me? It's not as though Shippo's going to be in any sort of danger and he's not going anywhere. We just have to say the spell and get him back. Piece of cake, right?'

Their peaceful meal however was interrupted by a shrill scream.

Sango and Miroku jumped up and Kagome dropped her chopsticks in a fright. Kirara mewed and bounded out the door, followed by the two fighters. Kagome went and looked out the window. A large demon was hovering over the houses. It had a long dark purple and putrid grey body, large knife-like fangs and glowing red eyes. Sharp scales and spikes covered its torso and tail. Kagome recoiled in horror when she realized it was about to strike the hut where Shippo was staying.

Kagome covered her eyes when it swung its large tail around and completely wiped out the shack. Villagers screamed and ran as Miroku and Sango jumped into the fray with staff, scrolls, and boomerang. Kagome followed just a little late as she snatched up her quiver and bow.

Miroku was already running along the length of the demon's body and aiming well placed strikes at break points in the scales while Sango made huge cuts with her boomerang. The monster howled and swept its tail at Miroku. The monk nimbly jumped up, stepped on its back and flew over. Sango made a few more damaging blows and then both looked on as a beautiful purple ray shot directly through the demon's chest. It growled in pain and then its whole body turned bright blue and disintegrated with a flash. Miroku and Sango looked over in astonishment at Kagome, who still stood in her stance with bow pointed and a dignified look of determination on her face. She slowly lowered her weapon and turned and scanned the on looking villagers for Shippo and the old man.

"Okay, is it just me, or did Kagome go from being extremely cross to a weepy pitiful mess to a powerful looking priestess in the span of two minutes?" Miroku whispered to Sango behind his hand. Sango was so bewildered she barely nodded, still staring at the girl who was now demanding the old man let Shippo come with her. Somehow they had miraculously escaped before the demon struck the shack.

Finally Sango came out of her stupor and hurried over to Kagome.

"Listen, why don't we find a place to settle for the night, all of us, and we'll explain what happened," Sango said, calming the heated argument.

"So you see, we need to get him back," Kagome said, this time without the aggressive shouting. She explained Shippo's situation, with a little help from Sango and Miroku.

They were seated in a friend of the old man's house on the other side of the village. Everyone had cleared away from the mess deciding to begin cleaning up the debris the next morning. An eerie full moon hung low on the horizon, just peeking over the tree tops. A hazy film seemed to surround the glowing orb as Kagome laid bare the past two and a half weeks to an old man and a very confused Shippo.

"I'm just going to say the spell, and then we'll try and get you back, Shippo," Kagome said, cheering up a bit. She held out her hands, said the chant, and then twisted her mouth into a frown. What could she do or say that was important enough for Shippo to remember?

They all looked at her expectantly.

"Well, don't you have something in mind, Lady Kagome?" Miroku said.

"Ummm…" she drew out slowly. "Shippo, don't you remember me?" she said weakly.

Sango watched her friend. Something was different about her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but one minute Kagome was a blubbering mess, the next incredibly powerful and confident, and then she was being as stubborn and defiant as a rebellious teenager. Before Kagome was nearly always cheerful, no matter how bad the situation got. Something had happened to Kagome. Sango thought back to Kagome's nightmare and her awful scream. She had _never _heard Kagome scream like that, not even when she had a reason to scream like that. As she watched Kagome look around the room in a feeble attempt to grasp at _something _that could bring Shippo back, Sango vowed to herself to find out just what had taken place while she had been cursed.

Kagome finally got it together and a smile crossed her face. "I think I know…" She got up and hefted her large yellow bag over. She began digging through it, and then brought out a beautiful brownish orange pelt. She gently laid it into Shippo's lap. He at first didn't want to touch it, then he looked shocked and stared with wide eyes.

Shippo saw a clear stream with the sun reflecting brilliantly off the laps of water, slippery rocks on the lush green banks covered with flowers of all colors. He laughed, as he watched his mother and father splash each other in fun. It was a hot day, and the sun beat down on his little back. With a wild whoop he cannon balled into the water.

Then, he saw two menacing figures loom up in front of him, the sky turned gray and jagged bolts of lightening flashed and thunder rolled. Shippo watched in horror as his parents were slaughtered. He sobbed and then snarled with fury as he saw his father's pelt around the waist of his murderer. Five jewel shards glowed from their foreheads. Then a flash of red and a large sword swept through and made them both vanish.

Kagome's bright face smiled cheerfully, and Inuyasha's sour expression followed. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara popped up next, and then Shippo blinked.

"Kagome?" he said softly.

Kagome jumped up and repeated her actions the first time she saw Shippo, yet this time the kit waited patiently for the girl to stop squeezing him to death and didn't wipe off the girl cooties.

"Why are you hugging and kissing me like that Kagome?!" he asked after she was done.

"It's a long story, Shippo," Miroku sighed.

"That was really clever of you to think of Shippo's father's pelt, Kagome. But… why do you still have it in your bag?" Sango asked.

"I always carried it around because Shippo wanted me to. It was the only thing he had to remind him of his family," she said, smiling sadly at the little orphan.

Shippo still looked like he was in the dark.

"But, it's okay. We're his family now," Kagome said, gathering Shippo up in her arms again. Shippo looked at Miroku and Sango and shrugged.

* * *

And there's another chapter for you all. I hope you liked it, and sorry again that I took so long to update. You know how school can be though. Anyway, review please! I promise I'll write a response to you!


	6. Inuyasha

Hi all. I'm back. I've been working on this a lot, so hopefully a little faster update next time. Still busy with school and such. It kinda sucks.

Thank you so much, Kagome Lover 2009 and Tobias for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint you.

I'm not even going to bother with a disclaimer. You know.

* * *

"Why does everything always have to get in the way?!" Kagome yelled, flopping down on her bed. She had just climbed out of the well, ran in and gave her mother a hug, her grandfather a kiss on the forehead, fondly tussled Souta's hair, and then jumped up the steps two at a time to her room to study. 

"Stupid tests. Stupid school. I can't wait for break." Kagome said muffled, her face in her pillow. "Wait a minute!" she gasped. She clambered off her bed and searched on her desk for her calendar. "I thought so! Next week is break! A full week of no school…" Kagome smiled happily. "That means I can spend it in the feudal era and I won't miss anything. I can catch up too."

She tossed her calendar back and then picked up her math book and opened to the material that she needed to know. After looking over the problems for fifteen minutes, she realized she had no clue how to do any of them, and the test was tomorrow.

"That's it. I'm calling Eri."

She got up and called her friend.

"Hello?" came Eri's voice from the phone.

"Eri! Hi, it's me, Kagome."

"Kagome! How are you? You're finally out of the hospital, huh?"

"Hospital? Um.. Oh! Yes. Hospital. I'm feeling much better now."

"Your grandpa told us about your fall. You were in a coma for a month and a half, and they wouldn't let anyone come see you."

"Oh… well… I'm over that now. Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with the math problems for tomorrow's test. I'm having trouble understanding them, and you know that math was never my best subject!" Kagome said light-heartedly, trying to steer the conversation away from her "accident."

"Oh sure, Kagome. You want to come over here? I'll help you study, and by teaching you it helps me study!"

"Eri, that'd be great," Kagome said sincerely. "I'll be over as soon as I can."

Kagome said good bye and quickly ran to get her books. Then she stopped in the living room to notify her mother of her plans.

"I'll see you tonight!"

"Okay Kagome. Be home by dinner."

"I will mom. I love you!"

"Love you too honey," her mother replied, smiling. Then she turned back to her television program as Kagome hurried out the door.

After an afternoon of math problems, Kagome felt much more confident and ready to take the test the next morning. She had to pass otherwise her grades would slip too far and the school might consider keeping her back a level.

That night at dinner, Souta kept looking at Kagome, who was thinking about Inuyasha again after the math problems were set aside.

'I wonder how he's doing… I really hope he's not getting into trouble.'

"Kagome?" Souta asked, watching his sister's face contort with worry and a slight bit of sadness.

"Mm?" she mumbled, looking up at her younger brother.

"Never mind," Souta said. 'I must be imagining things.'

'Stupid little brother,' Kagome thought. 'Why doesn't he ever finish anything he starts?'

After a night of tossing and turning, a very tired Kagome yawned as she walked with her three best friends to school.

"So, do you think you understand everything now, Kagome?" Eri asked.

"Oh yeah. This test should be a breeze."

"So… I suppose since you've been in the hospital you haven't seen that violent and distasteful boyfriend of yours," Ami commented.

Kagome's smile vanished for a moment. "No… he's…"

"Kagome!"

"Oh no…" she moaned, recognizing the familiar male's voice.

"It's Hojo!" the three girls exclaimed.

"Kagome, I see you're finally back," the good looking boy said as he came up along side. "You were gone a long time, longer than ever before. I brought you this herbal tea. I've heard it helps aliments of all kinds and enhances the immune system. I thought you might like it."

"Oh Hojo, thank you. You're always so considerate."

"He's kept that in his backpack for days now, waiting to give it to you when you would finally come back. He's crazy about you, Kagome. _Hottest_ guy in school… why aren't you crazy about him back?" Eri whispered into her ear.

Kagome gave a half-hearted giggle and then heard the warning bell ring. "Oops! There's the bell. Gonna be late for class!" She ditched her friends and the awkward situation.

"Wait, Kagome! I wanted to ask you… if you wanted to go to the movies with me," Hojo finished, watching the retreating back of Kagome hurrying in the doors. Her three friends looked at each other and at Hojo and shrugged.

"Finally, all that's over," Kagome sighed as she slid the door to the well house over and hopped down the steps. She grabbed the old worn ledges of the well and looked down into the dark shaft.

"It's funny how different this well is from the well that I climb out on the other side. This one is worn and old. The other one has vines all over it, and the wood is still gives me splinters. I think I like the other well better. It's outside where the sun is shining, and Inuyasha always seems to be happier on that side."

At the mention of his name, Kagome pressed her lips together and thought about the last part of her side quest. Inuyasha… he is the last one to be found. He is the most dangerous of them all.

"I need to find him soon," Kagome said, gripping the ledge harder. "There's no telling… what he could be doing."

All of a sudden, Kagome felt a wave of foreboding deep in her chest as she lifted her legs over the side of the well. She dangled her legs down into the darkness and felt the cool stones on the back of her calves, waiting for the feeling to pass.

'What is this? Something bad has happened, I feel it. It's Inuyasha. Something's wrong.'

Kagome took a deep breath, and when the strange feeling subsided she jumped into the dark.

As she traveled through time, the feeling came back and Kagome's senses were flooded with a horrible premonition that something was terribly wrong. Then instantly when her feet touched the rich dirt of the bottom of the well the feeling vanished. She stood for a moment, waiting. Her short breath echoed off the walls of the well and her backpack slipped off her shoulder, but she felt nothing wrong and nothing felt out of place.

'That was strange,' she reflected. 'Maybe I just ate something that didn't agree with me,' she put off. She grabbed the vines and began to heave herself and her heavy backpack out of the well.

"Lady Kagome, you are back," Miroku greeted. Shippo and Sango appeared from inside Kaede's hut. The little fox kit came running towards her and Kagome scooped him up.

"So, are we ready to go find Inuyasha?" she asked cheerfully. Sango smiled to see Kagome acting like herself again.

"We all are quite ready to get on the road," Miroku said.

"Good. Cause we're going to find Inuyasha, no matter how long it takes," Kagome said determinedly, clenching her fist in front of her.

"Do we have to Kagome? I've been having a great time without him here," Shippo spoke up.

"Shippo, don't say that. Inuyasha likes you, he really does. He just thinks it's beneath his dignity to admit it."

"A lot of things are 'beneath his dignity,' if you ask me," Shippo said, crossing his arms. "He's so stubborn."

"True, but he's our friend. And we've got to find him," Kagome said, collecting her bike, which was leaning against Kaede's hut, and plopping Shippo into the basket on the front. She rang the bell on the handlebar and they started off.

"Another village, annihilated to the ground," Miroku sighed. The group stood on the scene of yet another village that had been attacked.

"He's doing this to upset us," Kagome said. "All these people are dying because we haven't found Inuyasha yet."

"I can't bare to think that Kohaku is doing all of this," Sango said sadly.

Kagome frowned. "Don't worry about it Sango. He might not remember that he's doing it at all. Remember? You couldn't recall what you had done. Just don't tell him."

"If we ever get him back," Sango said softly under her breath, almost too low for her companions to hear.

"Well, let's move on, shall we? Obviously Inuyasha isn't here and this place may be unsafe," Miroku said, herding the group away from the shambles.

Upon finding another city, the group walked through the streets and looked at vendors' wares. As Kagome looked at some jewelry for sale, she noticed a necklace that was similar to Inuyasha's prayer beads. This necklace had dark blue beads with a red one placed in between sets of three, and a white tooth separated the set of seven beads. She picked up the necklace and gently fingered one of the white teeth, pricking her finger on the end. She jumped a little and sucked on it as a little bit of blood appeared from the cut.

"Do you like that necklace, little missy?"

Kagome quickly set the jewelry down and looked up with her finger still in her mouth at the salesman of the booth, a short round aging man with a small black cap on his head and a thick accent. She removed her appendage to answer, "It reminds me of a necklace that my friend wears."

"Ah… I see. Friends are very special, aren't they?"

"Yes…" she said, smiling sadly.

"Is this someone you care very deeply about?" the man asked, noticing her expression.

"Yes, I do. He is very special to me."

"I made this necklace a very long time ago. I tell you what. I give this necklace to you for free."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," Kagome said, holding her hands up in protest.

"Yes, yes. You take this necklace that reminds you of your special friend." The salesman laid it in Kagome's hands. "I hope it brings you good luck. This is a special necklace, little lady. It may be useful to you one day." He winked at her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"Yes, yes," the man nodded. "Very special. You take."

Kagome's eyes watered. She smiled a genuine smile and said, "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." She looped the necklace over her head and settled it around her neck under her white school shirt. She smiled at him again, and waved as she turned to leave.

"For good luck," the man called and waved back.

"I'm telling you, this half demon has got to go. He's been causing a ruckus and no one is safe."

Miroku and Sango's ears pricked up when they heard two villagers conversing.

Sango set down a vase she was looking at and glanced in the direction of the two men. Miroku set down a valuable beaded box he was about to pinch and listened in.

"I heard he was just in the village a mile over. The town barricaded themselves in the temple and waited for him to pass."

"He's a menace to society. He's got to be stopped."

"The only good half breed is a dead half breed," the other agreed.

Sango and Miroku looked grim. Apparently Inuyasha was causing quite a bit of trouble, if he was indeed the half demon the two were talking about. Sango ventured over to the two villagers.

"Excuse me sir, but I overheard your conversation and I was wondering what half demon you are talking about," Sango said. "I am a demon exterminator and I think I may be of some use."

"A demon exterminator, eh? A young woman like you?" one asked her skeptically. Sango sighed. She hated when men degraded her and her line of work just because of her gender.

"Sir, I am one of the best. Now please, tell me what this half demon looked like, and I will eliminate the problem for you."

"That sure is a big boomerang you got there. Do you carry that everywhere?"

Sango lost her cool but resisted grabbing them by the collars and shaking them. "Please sirs, tell me what the demon looked like."

"I heard he was tall and wore red robes and had a sword at his belt. Had long silver hair and ears like a dog."

"Thank you," Sango said quickly, her heart jumping. The description matched Inuyasha perfectly. "I shall find this half demon and eliminate him myself. Please, tell me where he was headed."

"Last I heard he was traveling west with another demon, some sort of strange fellow that wore a baboon suit."

Sango gasped. 'Could it be Naraku?'

The men noticed her shocked expression, and one asked, "Somethin' wrong, little lady?"

"No. Thank you for the information," Sango said, and begged off. She went back to Miroku.

"Sango, that was brilliant. Inuyasha is headed… west did they say?"

"Miroku… Naraku's got him."

Kagome stood in the crowd, still playing with the cool heavy beads around her neck. 'It was so nice of him to give me this. The blue beads and teeth remind me of Inuyasha's necklace, and the red ones are just like his robes.' She sighed as she pricked her finger again. 'Maybe I'll just have to keep this for looking at though. I keep injuring myself on it!'

"Kagome!"

The girl turned to see Sango hurrying through the crowd with Miroku on her heels.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kagome," Sango said breathlessly. "We've… found news-"

"Of Inuyasha?!" she shrieked.

"Yes, but Kagome, there's some bad news as well. We think he may have been traveling with Naraku," Miroku put in. Kagome's face fell.

"Listen, it's not all bad," Sango said. "Now we have a chance to kill that bastard once and for all." Sango only used strong language when necessary. She clenched her fist.

"Well, let's get going then. Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"West of us. Not too far away," Miroku informed her. "We have a chance to catch up quickly if we hurry."

"Let's go now. Where are Shippo and Kirara?"

"I don't know. They went off in the crowd at the beginning," Sango said, looking around.

"We must find them fast!" Kagome exclaimed. She began walking through the throngs of people, calling for the little kit and demon cat. Sango began whistling, and Miroku took up calling too.

Ten minutes later Shippo and Kirara were discovered sitting with a bunch of children listening to a story teller. They were passing out sweets and Shippo eagerly dug in. Kagome stepped up to the edge of the sitting crowd and called Shippo's name. He looked up with a grin and waved his treat at Kagome.

Kagome urgently beckoned him to come over, and Shippo gave her a confused look. Kagome waved her hand harder and Shippo reluctantly got up and hopped over. Kirara followed and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"We know where Inuyasha is and we have to leave right away," she replied, leaning down and taking his hand. Shippo's eyes widened and he hopped along.

When they found Kagome's bike, they were faced with a dilemma. Kirara could not hold all four of them and a bicycle. But Kagome wouldn't be able to go fast enough on her bike.

"Now what do we do? I can't leave my bike here," she moaned, flopping with frustration onto the ground. The others stood silently for awhile, trying to figure out a plan that would work.

"Master?"

Miroku looked up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hachi? Hachi!" Miroku said happily and clapped his changeling friend on the back. "Good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I was on a mission to find some rare sake for Mushin. I heard that it could be found among a 'special' vendor in this city," he said, his voice getting quieter towards the end.

"Ah… I see," Miroku said, winking. "Hachi, we're glad to see you. Can you do us a big favor?"

"If it involves payment, sure," he grinned. Miroku closed his eyes and sighed.

"Everything's business with you, my friend. Can't you do this for me just once?"

"Hmm… let me think. Nope."

Miroku sighed again and dug around in his robes. "Ah, here, take this." He held out the little beaded box.

Sango's mouth gaped open and she pointed an accusing finger. "Miroku, how could you?! You stole that from the vendor!" she said angrily.

"Now now, Sango, not so loud," he hushed her, looking around. "I did not steal… I merely… borrowed without permission."

Kagome shook her head. "How can you accept stolen goods as payment, Hachi?"

"Hey, where it came from makes no difference to me. Do you want me to do you a favor or not?"

"We need you to take us to the city just west from here, Hachi. Will you do it?" Miroku asked, still holding out the box as an offering.

Hachi took the trinket and said, "I'll do it."

"Wonderful," Miroku smiled. Sango shook her head in disgust.

When they reached the city Kagome was restless. She looked down into the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of him, anything. She felt the beads around her neck again and said a silent prayer, hoping that Inuyasha would be okay.

They landed in a secluded spot outside the boarder and thanked Hachi for his services. The raccoon waved it off and said "No problem."

"Let's go find out if he's been here," Kagome said, practically dragging her friends into the city gates.

They were about to delve into the crowd and ask around when they head a loud shout.

"Demon! It's the demon!"

Suddenly loud shouts went up and women screamed. People began scattering, running for shelter. As the crowd parted, there in the middle of the square stood Inuyasha.

* * *

Dun dun dun. 

…

Yeah, okay I know that the dun dun dun thing was implied and corny, but I just had to. The plot thickens! Tune in next time to see how they get Inuyasha back… and what the deal is with Naraku.


	7. Memories

Yea! Updates are fun. Finally I'm satisfied enough with the next chapter to post it. I'm sorry I edit so much, but I'm a horrible perfectionist, so everything has to be right before I feel like I can post things. And of course, the old work and school keeps me away from the computer, and I'm really sorry about that. I do have more of this story written, and I'm still continuing it. Life's kind of jumbled at the moment, but I'll keep plugging away at it.

Review Responses:

Inu Chick 06 - Thank you for emailing me to review my story when fanfic's review service wasn't working for you. I'm glad you're still with me! As for all of your questions, they will be answered all in good time...

Eleature - Always nice to see new reviewers. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you come back for more!

jaryjosephwantsapplejuicenow - Wow. That's one helluva penname there! Actually, poor Kagome, if Inuyasha only remembered Kikyo. I wouldn't do that to her, I'm not that mean!

Demonchild39 - Yeah, Naraku really is a low-life scumbag. He really likes screwing up people's lives. With my superpowers of an author, I'll see what I can do to make him suffer.

Tobias - Thanks. I'm glad you're liking it so far, and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Kagome lover 2009 - I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I really hope you like this one too. You hope Inuyasha doesn't hurt them, eh? looks guilty

disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha and crew.

* * *

Kagome gasped. Though it was cloudy out, Inuyasha's hair was still sheen and his amber eyes seemed to glow. His wild hair blew about his face in the wind, and he grinned evilly, with his white fangs bared. He cracked his knuckles and curved his long sharp claws. 

"Inuyasha!"

Sango and Miroku watched as their friend looked around him with a cocky grin, watching the crowds dissipate in fear. Kagome was about to run forward when Naraku jumped in front of Inuyasha.

She stopped dead in her tracks and a cold shiver traveled down her spine at the sight of him. She fell back next to Miroku and Sango when Naraku chuckled.

"So, Kagome. It seems you have found each of your friends and have reversed the curse."

Kagome's breathing became shallow. Sango glanced at her friend, who's eyes were wide with fear.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Yes Kagome, what is wrong? You aren't scared of me, are you? Ah… I see. You didn't tell your friends about the time you spent with me, did you?" Naraku said.

Kagome gasped a little and almost fell. Sango and Miroku reached out to support her.

"Kagome, what's he talking about?" Sango asked, not taking her eyes off Naraku.

She blinked a few times, and then cried out as she slumped to the ground, grabbing her hair.

"What is wrong with her?" Miroku exclaimed.

"Since Kagome declined to tell you about her little visit with me, I'll tell you myself. It's simple really. I put a curse on all of you, and then took Kagome as my prisoner. She was with me for quite awhile, weren't you Kagome?" he said, watching the girl huddle on the ground. Memories came flooding back, horrible and torturous. All the while Naraku spoke light-heartedly, as though he was talking about nothing serious at all. His placid manner and almost joking tone while Kagome cried in pain on the ground almost sent Sango over the edge.

"What did you do to her?" she asked with rage, kneeling next to Kagome with her arms around the hysterical girl.

"I tried to get her to join me. No matter what I did to her that girl would not consent. You have a strong friend there, Sango. She decided that she would rather die than live under my command."

"Kagome," she said, looking at the poor girl's face still contorted in agony. "Kagome, snap out of it!" Sango shook her a little, and then stood Kagome up. Kagome seemed to come out of her fit, and gasped at Sango, her tears still running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin.

Kagome wiped them away with her sleeve and seemed to gain control over herself. She hung her head low with her bangs covering her eyes. She stood there for a moment, then raised her head up defiantly to face Naraku. "I don't care what happened. You give me Inuyasha back right now," she pointed. Sango and Miroku looked completely bewildered at the sudden change.

"I'll give Inuyasha back, if you join me, Kagome," he said, still the amused tone accenting his words.

"I will never join you, Naraku. I'll fight you and win Inuyasha back myself," she said valiantly.

"You will fight me, Kagome?" Naraku half laughed.

'That's right. I hit you last time and I'll hit you again!" she said, drawing an arrow and stringing it on her bow. She was about to let it soar through the air to hit Naraku when he raised his hand and Inuyasha sailed over and landed halfway between them. Kagome snarled and lowered her weapon.

"You see, Kagome, I've erased Inuyasha's mind. I've found him to be a very useful 'lap dog,' if you will. He's been leveling a few villages for me. We've been looking for the sacred jewel shards."

"No!" Kagome cried.

"You- you mean _Inuyasha's _been the one destroying all those villages?" Sango asked incredulously.

"You thought it was Kohaku, didn't you Sango?" Naraku smirked.

"Inuyasha's been the one taking all those lives?" Kagome said weakly. The same warning premonition befell her and Kagome stared at Inuyasha's still grinning face. He had killed and ruined so many lives…

"That's it Naraku. You will die here and now!"

"Inuyasha. Attack these people. They want to take the jewel away from us."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles again. "They want the jewel, eh? Well, that's not going to happen. With that jewel, I will be even stronger than I already am. Then I can do whatever the hell I want and no one can stop me!"

"Still the same ego," Miroku dryly remarked. He readied his staff and Sango gripped her boomerang.

"Bring it on," Inuyasha said as he charged forward. Kagome shrieked a little and jumped out of the way. Inuyasha rushed and swiped at Sango, who blocked his claws with her mighty weapon. Miroku came in and swung his staff, narrowly missing Inuyasha's side when he sidestepped away.

"Kill them all, Inuyasha. They are your enemies," Naraku said calmly.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled at him. Naraku merely smirked at her. She cried out and knelt on the ground, fighting the horrible images that came rushing back again and spun around her head.

Inuyasha was currently making quick work of attacking both Sango and Miroku. Each blocked Inuyasha's assaults but couldn't seem to attack him back. Inuyasha fought with complete abandon, putting a murderous intention in every blow.

Inuyasha caught Sango's arm and hurled her into the side of a building. She smacked the wall and fell to the ground with a cry. Miroku stepped up and engaged Inuyasha in close combat. Inuyasha swiped for Miroku's face and the monk raised his staff and twisted it so Inuyasha's hand was thrown back. Then Miroku managed to slice Inuyasha's shoulder with the sharp end of his staff. Inuyasha jumped back slightly and grabbed the wound, sending blades of blood at Miroku. He quickly twirled his staff and blocked them all. He was about to attack Inuyasha again when a whipping noise was heard and Sango's boomerang whizzed directly over Inuyasha's head as he ducked. Sango grabbed the mighty weapon on its return and rushed at the half demon.

"You think you can fight me? No human can defeat me," he taunted.

"We'll see about that Inuyasha," Sango said, drawing her katana with one hand and using the boomerang as a shield. Miroku stepped back and watched Sango wail Inuyasha in the side with a swipe of the boomerang and then slash a large cut on his leg. This seemed to make Inuyasha even madder and he attacked Sango with viciousness. He knocked the boomerang out of her hand and dodged her sword. He swiped and landed a blow in her middle, sending her sprawling across the ground. Miroku stepped back up and was equally disarmed of his staff.

"You've got nothing left, monk." He advanced slowly as Miroku backed away.

"Inuyasha, here. Take this," Naraku said, holding up the almost completed shard of the jewel. He tossed it at Inuyasha's feet. The half demon picked it up and smiled.

"When this is complete, no one can challenge me."

Kagome stood up, finally getting a grip over her senses. She gritted her teeth and held out her hands towards Inuyasha and repeated the chant the priestess had given her.

All of them were so preoccupied with Inuyasha that they did not notice Naraku slipping away.

'I must find a way to bring him back,' she thought. 'This can't go on for any longer.'

Sango groaned and tried to get up amidst the red stickiness that was pouring out of a wound to her stomach. Shippo and Hachi ran over to assist her. Miroku eyed his staff which had been flung to his right. He wondered if there were any possible way to get it before Inuyasha sprang for him. Inuyasha clenched the jewel in his hand, and slowly advanced upon Miroku again, smiling with his fangs the entire time.

Kagome looked around, desperately wondering what she could do as she picked up her bow and quiver. Then she recalled Ame's words:

"Dear, one more thing: It may not be easy to get your friends back. You may have to dig up the past, and it may hurt. Be careful child."

'Oh no…' Kagome thought. With her bow in hand, she suddenly knew what needed to be done.

"Inuyasha, please don't do this anymore," Miroku pleaded. "We're your friends."

"That's pretty pitiful begging, monk. I kill for fun. And stupid humans like you sure as hell ain't my friends," he snarled.

"But we are, Inuyasha. You just don't remember," Miroku tried to reason with him, buying time.

"You're crazy monk. That's why I think I'm going to kill you first. Then those two girls and that stupid little fox demon can go next," he laughed.

Kagome pulled her hair back into a low pony tail with a few strands dangling out.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku's staff, picked it up and threw it farther away. Miroku frowned. Then Inuyasha casually stretched and walked to a nearby tree, leaning against it, holding up the glittering jewel.

Miroku stayed in his fighting position, waiting to see what Inuyasha would do.

Sango sat on the ground, holding her stomach while blood continued to seep through her fingers as Hachi tried to find bandages in Kagome's bag.

Kagome slowly drew out an arrow, trying not to cry.

"The funny thing about this, you know, is that even without this jewel I can still beat you all. You humans are so weak it's pathetic." He lazily spun the jewel on its chain around his finger. "I killed a lot of people to find some of these shards, you know," he smirked.

"That's not the real jewel, Inuyasha."

They all turned at the sudden statement to find that Kagome had walked to the middle of the square and was holding her bow ready with an arrow on the string.

"What do you mean, wench? Of course it's the real jewel," he said, still twirling it around his index finger.

"No, Inuyasha, it's not. It is a fake. I would know. Don't you remember me?" she said coldly.

"You just look like some crazy bitch to me."

"Well, I am not. I'm someone that meant a lot to you," she said softly.

"Kagome," Sango said faintly, as Hachi wrapped the bandages around her stomach.

"I am a priestess that tamed you. I am a priestess that betrayed you."

Inuyasha's smirk fell from his face and he gave the girl a scrutinizing look. Then he relaxed and scoffed. "Whatever. I don't need this." He was about to move when-

****

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

An arrow imbedded in the tree directly eye level next to his face. Inuyasha drew in a sharp breath.

"Mother? What's a… half breed? Why are you crying?"

"You can become human, Inuyasha. I can live as a normal woman, and the jewel of four souls will no longer exist and then we can live together."

"Feast on me demons! Devour me! And in return, restore my mobility and strength."

"Die, Inuyasha."

"Fool. You didn't really think I wanted to become human, did you? But I'll take the jewel nonetheless. Thanks."

"Inuyasha!"

"Kikyo… I thought… we…"

"What is that?"

"Um… I think it's a shard of the shikon jewel…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Give me the Tetsusaiga, you worthless half breed."

"Maybe I'm not so worthless after all, huh Sesshomaru?!"

"Kagome… you smell nice…"

"You say this demon Naraku slew the priestess who kept the jewel? Where is he now? What does he look like now?"

"He's been tricking you Sango. We're not your enemies, he is."

You mean… there's someone else I need to protect? But who?"

"Kouga's hurt! This is no time for a fight!"

"I realized, Inuyasha, that I couldn't stay here anymore after you made your decision. But I also realized that I want to be with you, even though I know your heart will always belong to Kikyo. Will you let me stay?"

"I made a promise. Kikyo died because of me. I have to repay Kikyo with my own life."

"I will never abandon you…"

Inuyasha's eyes half opened, and blurred before him stood an image of Kikyo. Her hair blew in the breeze, her face was set with determination and blood dripped from her shoulder down her clothes and trailed off behind her. Her hand gripped her wooden bow still outstretched in front of her and her other hand was back by her face, still in position from letting the arrow go, the one that pierced Inuyasha's heart and sent him into a fifty year slumber. As Inuyasha's eyes opened further, it was not Kikyo that stood before him, but Kagome, with the same look of determination and bow outstretched.

"Kagome…" he slurred.

"And dear, when you bring back your special friend, remember to go for it."

Kagome dropped her bow and made no attempt to stop the flow of tears that ran down her face. She ran to the tree and up to Inuyasha, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him as hard as she could.

Miroku and Sango's mouths gaped open as they watched, and Shippo muttered, "It's about time."

Kagome wasn't really aware of what she was doing. All she knew was that her world was reeling.

Inuyasha was gripping the tree, and all his senses were tuned into the girl that was aggressively claiming his lips. She smelled beautiful; her scent was mixed with the saltiness of the tears that didn't stop falling down her cheeks. Her body was warm against his, and her small hands were clasped around his strong shoulders. He couldn't make sense of anything at the moment, only that somehow, she was making his reality come crashing down.

"Wow… how long is she gonna kiss him?" Shippo asked when this had been going on for about a minute and a half.

"She really missed him, Shippo," Sango said, now looking away to give the two some privacy.

Miroku whistled. "Well, he's certainly not stopping her," he said, watching the free show so as to have something to blackmail Inuyasha with later.

"You pervert, Miroku, knock it off." Sango managed to stand. Miroku, remembering that Sango was injured, turned his back and let her climb on, looping his arms under her legs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head in between his shoulders. "Let's go, and let them be alone for awhile. They need to sort things out," Sango sighed.

"Do they ever," he said emphatically, as they took off and left the two leaning against the tree, breathless and lost in each other.

Kagome finally decided she could let his lips go and stepped back. Inuyasha inhaled a deep breath and gazed down into her eyes.

"What was that for, Kagome?" his voice was low and thick, like he had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"I missed you, Inuyasha. And I thought… I might never see you again."

"I thought I said I'd never abandon-"

"Inuyasha, I know." She smiled. He reached up to wipe off the tears on her cheek when he noticed the blood on his hands.

"What is… no… this smells like… this is Sango's…"

He stared at his hand in disbelief.

Kagome looked worried and gently grabbed his wrist. "Inuyasha, we have a lot of explaining to do."

"What happened? And why… that kiss…"

Kagome suddenly came to full realization just what she had done and blushed a deep scarlet.

Inuyasha was too busy studying his hand and trying not to let the thick smell of Sango's blood make him dizzy.

"Let's go find the others, Inuyasha," Kagome finally said. She reached out and took hold of his hand and led him to find their friends, who were waiting in a house nearby.

"First of all, I want to know why I have the scent of Miroku's and especially Sango's blood on my hands," Inuyasha said with force.

The three looked at each other, not sure how to explain all of the events that had happened.

"Damn it, tell me right now!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his fist on the floor. "Did I transform again? How could that even be possible? My sword is fixed. Why don't I remember injuring you?"

"Inuyasha, please don't get so upset. This isn't easy," Sango said, holding up a hand.

"I will start," Miroku offered. "Do you remember, Inuyasha, when we were on the road right after Naraku had set that trap with Kikyo and Kagome?"

Kagome winced, now recalling those particular events. A faint wave of pain washed over her heart.

Inuyasha became quiet. He remembered.

"We were going towards another village when you suddenly sensed that Naraku was near. He was the real thing, Inuyasha."

"I remember… I remember him holding out his hand. Then everything went blank."

"He put a curse on all of us, Inuyasha. We didn't remember a thing about each other or our lives, or Kagome, who he-"

"He left me alone. I was so worried about all of you," Kagome broke in. Miroku stopped and stared at Kagome. She gave him a warning glance and he nodded slightly in understanding. She didn't wish for her time in the castle to be revealed to Inuyasha.

"So none of this still explains why I have your blood on my hands," Inuyasha said, growing irritated.

"We're getting to that part, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Kirara and I went back to Kaede's and then we set out to find a spell to reverse the curse. I found Sango, then Miroku, and then Shippo."

"Okay…" he said, urging her to continue.

"And then… we found you."

"And?"

"Well, you didn't know who we were, so you fought us. That's how Sango got wounded."

Inuyasha screwed up his mouth in a disgruntled frown and crossed his arms. "Why do I get the feeling you guys aren't telling me the whole story?"

Kagome looked guilty. "We are, Inuyasha."

"No you're not. I can tell by the expression on your face," he said, sending a piercing glare at Kagome.

"Well…" she said, uncertainly.

"Out with it Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"There's nothing left to tell!" she shouted back.

"Yes, there is! I'm not a half wit you know, I can tell there's something you're not saying!"

"I-"

"Enough!" Sango broke in. Kagome and Inuyasha silenced.

"Inuyasha, you were with Naraku when we found you," Sango said plainly. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and he stared at Sango in disbelief.

"No… that can't be possible," he said in denial.

"It's true, Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.

He got up and stood for a moment, then turned and roughly slid the door aside. Stomping out of the room, he left the three sitting solemnly.

"Should we tell him about all the destroyed villages?" Miroku asked.

"No," Kagome said. "He's having a hard enough time as it is."

"Maybe you should go talk to him alone, Kagome. I think he's really suffering right now," Sango suggested.

Kagome nodded and got up to go find Inuyasha.

After looking around for a little bit, she found him sitting outside in one of his favorite places to go when he was upset. A large bright moon silhouetted Inuyasha's form high up in a tree. Kagome stopped near the base and gazed up, feeling terrible, knowing what he was going through.

"Inuyasha," she called gently.

"What," he muttered.

"I want to talk to you. Can you please come down?"

He didn't reply.

"Or… bring me up I suppose?" she joked.

He looked down with amusement at her request. "You want to come up?"

He swooped down, scooped her up, and bounded back to his branch effortlessly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life, a tad bit startled by how fast she had gone from the ground to the top of the tree. He smirked at her apprehension. Then she noticed that he still had his arm wrapped around her waist, and her face was awfully close to his. She blushed, remembering what she had done before, and pulled away slightly. Then, she looked down.

"Eep!" Kagome decided to deal with the awkwardness of being close to him rather than keep her distance and fall out of the tree.

"You said you wanted to talk," Inuyasha said in a low voice.

'How can I talk when he's holding me like this?!' she thought wildly. 'He acts like nothing happened.'

"Um… yeah. I did," Kagome drew out. 'My heart is beating too loud. I'm sure he can hear it.'

She stared into his eyes again with mouth hanging slightly open, and he smirked again.

"Are you nervous about something, Kagome?"

Kagome tried to grin. "I don't want to fall out of this tree," she faked.

He tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"Would I ever let that happen?"

Kagome was now completely disoriented. She was leaning against his broad warm chest, and her hands could feel the taught muscles underneath his robes. She desperately tried to think of something, _anything_, to say, but nothing came to her clouded mind.

"You said you wanted to come up, didn't you? Would it be better if I took you down?"

Kagome processed what he had just said, and then vehemently responded, "No!"

She blushed. "I mean, I… like it up here. It's beautiful."

"Is this what you came out here to talk to me about?"

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind. "No. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I just… got lost for a moment. I really came out here to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," he said shortly.

"Are you really?" she asked gently, gazing into his golden eyes that reflected the moon light and almost seemed to glow.

He sucked in a small breath. "Yeah. I don't give a damn. It wasn't really me. I don't remember anything that I did, so why should I care?"

"You do care, Inuyasha. I know you do."

He pursed his lips and looked away.

"I just wanted to come out here and say that it's going to be okay," Kagome said, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and giving him a hug. Inuyasha lightly pressed his hand on the small of her back.

"Thanks," he whispered close to her ear.

"No problem," she smiled.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Think you can stop fondling Kagome long enough to come down here and get some dinner?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, and he pulled away from Kagome, who was blushing furiously. He made sure he had a firm grip around her waist and jumped out of the tree. He set Kagome down, made sure she was balanced, and then like lightening ran after the foolish monk who opened his mouth.

"Well, you deserved it…" Sango said, shaking her head. Miroku was quite bruised.

"Then I guess I should also not comment on their passionate-"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. Miroku decided to drop the matter.

In all her embarrassment, Kagome had to smile.

Miroku cautiously kept his eyes on the half demon while he passed around the bowls of food. Sango was propped up against the wall with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sango, do you want something to eat? You probably should have something; it'll help get your strength back," Miroku said.

Sango eyed the food, but it didn't look appetizing.

"I don't know if I could stomach anything, Miroku. Don't worry about me," she said.

Inuyasha looked down.

"Sango…" he said softly.

The others looked at him curiously.

"Sorry."

Sango smiled at his apology. "Inuyasha, it's okay. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me. I'll be fine in a day or two."

Inuyasha nodded, and then they proceeded to eat a quiet dinner.

That night they slept in the temple, after convincing the headman that Inuyasha was no longer dangerous. Miroku performed one of his "exorcisms" as a sign of good will and all was well.

A shaft of moon light cast over the floor as Inuyasha sat against the wall nodding off near Miroku , who slept on the other side of a screen apart from the girls. Kagome and Sango lay beneath sheets, Shippo snuggled next to Kagome and Kirara curled up beside Sango's shoulder. All slept soundly after the chaos and trauma from the day. All that is, except Kagome.

She tossed and turned, groaning and clenching the sheets in her hands. She bumped into Shippo who sleepily opened an eye and then scooted over in attempt to fall back into slumber. Instead, he was jolted awake when Kagome sat up and screamed like someone was dismantling her limb by limb.

"Kagome! What's wrong?!" he jumped up. Kagome's eyes were opened wide and she was shaking.

The others had also awoken. Sango was right at her side, Inuyasha jumped over, and Miroku peeked his head around the screen.

Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet and muttered apologies.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked. His face was pale. He'd never heard Kagome scream in such a way.

"Nothing… nothing… I need to be alone," she said, running out the door.

Miroku had now come around to the girls' side. "That was extremely odd," he remarked, looking worried.

"That's not the first time she's screamed like that," Sango said grimly.

"What?!" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Before we had found even you, Miroku, Kagome screamed like that when it was the two of us. The same thing had happened… she said she had a dream about Naraku." Sango shivered herself, remembering how shocked she had been to hear Kagome's almost primal scream of absolute terror. "Something's wrong with her. I think-" Sango cut off, remembering that Inuyasha did not know about Kagome's ordeal with Naraku.

"I've got to find her. She shouldn't be out there alone," Inuyasha said hurriedly as he dashed out the door.

Miroku looked at Sango. "Naraku did something to her, and she can't let the horrible memory go. Inuyasha's going to find out sooner or later."

"I wish she'd tell us, so we could help her," Sango said sadly.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha found Kagome leaning her hands and torso against the temple wall, gulping in breaths of air and absolutely trembling.

"Kagome, what the hell happened to you?" he said, coming closer.

She didn't answer, only continued to nearly hyperventilate.

He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, and then grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.

She seemed to calm down some.

"I'm so sorry…" she mumbled into his chest.

"Don't be. Just tell me why you screamed like that."

She looked up with the same fearful eyes, then desperately said, "I can't!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"You'd never forgive yourself," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear, even with his sensitive ears.

"What do you mean by that, Kagome? Tell me."

She tried to pull away at this and he held on tighter.

"Inuyasha, let me go!"

"No. Tell me what you meant by that."

She started to struggle, so he picked her up, looping his arm under her legs and supported her back with the other.

"Put me down!" she insisted.

"Kagome… tell me," he said softly this time.

She subdued her efforts to free herself and looked away.

"Please," she said after a moment of silence, "just take me back to the temple and let me sleep."

"Will you be able to after a dream like that?"

"As long as you're there to protect me," she said, looking back at him.

"I'll be right there," he promised. "Will you tell me tomorrow morning?"

Kagome thought for a second. "Maybe," she answered, knowing full well that she wouldn't.

Inuyasha looked at her intently. "That maybe better change to a yes tomorrow," he said, giving in. He set her down, and the two walked silently back to the temple.

The next day Kagome awoke and stretched. She noticed that everyone, except Miroku who was still sleeping, was up and eating breakfast. She hopped out of bed and cheerfully greeted everyone a good morning.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at her, slightly confused. Kagome was acting like her normal self again, and acting as though nothing had happened last night.

"Would you like something to eat, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Sure!" she helped herself.

Inuyasha and Sango continued to stare at Kagome, inspecting her like she was an insect under glass. She noticed their expressions and stopped munching.

"Something the matter, guys?" she asked with a mouth full of food.

"Kagome… you… all right?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she swallowed. "What would be wrong?"

"Well… last night-" Sango began.

"I had a nightmare, is all," Kagome said shortly. "I'll be okay. It's over now." She returned her attention to eating.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and exchanged a glance with Sango. Shippo shrugged and kept eating. Then they all looked up as a sleepy Miroku stumbled over rubbing his eyes.

"So, what'd I miss?"

"Damn it, Kagome you tell me right now!"

"Can it, Inuyasha! I'm not telling you anything!"

"You said you would last night!"

"I said no such thing. I said 'maybe.' That's not a yes!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha threatened.

"Inuyasha," she matched his tone.

"Don't copy me, you little wen-"

"Don't call me names, Inuyasha, that sure as heck won't get me to tell you anything!"

"Should we intervene?" Sango asked Miroku. The monk shrugged his shoulders. The group was still in the temple, as Sango was on the mend. Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing several rooms down, but were as loud and clear as if they had been right there. Sango was sure the whole town could hear their venomous bickering.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Because!!" Kagome shouted, exasperated.

"That's not a good answer," Inuyasha retorted bitterly.

"I suppose I should have a talk with Kagome, and tell her that she may as well let Inuyasha know about what happened between her and Naraku," Miroku sighed.

"It may be for the best," Sango agreed. "He'll just keep badgering her until he finds out anyway."

"Damn it, Kagome! Tell me right now. You're not leaving this room until you do!"

"Persistent stubborn little devil, isn't he?" Miroku muttered. He heaved himself to his feet, slid back the door, marched down the hall and into the room where the fight was occurring.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you," he said firmly.

"Butt out, monk. This is between me and Kagome," Inuyasha snarled, barely glancing in Miroku's direction. The holy man was startled to see Kagome's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Couldn't Inuyasha see he was upsetting her? Usually he wasn't _that _insensitive.

"No, Inuyasha. I must speak with Lady Kagome in privacy," he said unwavering.

"Miroku," Inuyasha threatened again, holding up his fist and this time sending a piercing glare.

Kagome set her lips and stood up defiantly. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes and walked over to Miroku. Inuyasha scrambled up too and rushed over.

"I will talk to Miroku and you can go wait outside, Inuyasha," she said, glaring.

"What's all this about?" he said angrily.

"If you're nice to us, maybe we'll let you know," Miroku said, placing his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders and shoving him out the door into Sango, who had come to try and help things along.

They collided with a thud, and before Inuyasha could retaliate Miroku had slid the door shut.

* * *

Tune in next time to find out what Miroku has to say to Kagome... and how Inuyasha will take the news. Meanwhile, click that review button, please! 


End file.
